CROSS LOVE
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Zero Kiryu is allergic to girls - he hates them and luvs boys or does he? He's in love with a weird boy who decides to live with him BUT is really a girl in disguise named Yuuki. Zero doesn't know this secret yet...but when he does, wat will he do?
1. Cardboard Box Boy?

**Cardboard Box Boy? **

Cantankerous rain fell excessively from the sky this night, washing the stony pavements with cold water. Allowing the wet liquid to dampen his silky-smooth silver-grey hair and dribble down his soft white skin, he splashed in the puddles and walked down the deserted river bank. "Geez, this rain is getting annoying," he cursed running down the slope to under the bridge, where he was now pretty much sheltered. He looked around him to see no one but a random cardboard box in the corner. He took his clammy jacket off and sat himself down on the cardboard box. "I shouldn't have gone out with Aidou tonight..." There was a buzzing noise coming from his pocket. He reached in for his mobile, frowning at the name of the caller, "speak of the devil. What is it Aidou?"

"Zero...Zero Kiryu...ZERO," Aidou Hanabusa called from the other side of the phone call.

"Stop being so annoying, what is it?" Zero asked again.

"Just wondering whether you made it home in this weather," Aidou replied truthfully, "Well actually I just wanted to remind you to take an extra shirt with you to school tomorrow."

Zero frowned, "so you can borrow one because you may- no you WILL forget to bring one."

Aidou laughed, "you sure know me well- I mean..."

"-Aidou...are you done on the phone yet?-"

Zero felt a shiver run down his spine which actually made him feel cold in comparison to being soaked by the rain. He began to feel uneasy and upon hearing the female voice in the background over the phone again, he started to feel nauseate. Zero clutched at his throat.

"-Shush-" Zero heard Aidou whispering to the girl.

"ZERO," he shouted again over the phone which was too loud for comfort. "Sorry about that. You heard her voice right? Next time I promise this won't happen. Hey Zero, answer me, are you sick? Dude, please don't faint in the middle of nowhere- ZERO..."

With difficulty, Zero managed a whisper, "I'm fine, seriously. It's not like she's in front of me."

Aidou sighed, "Zero, you seriously have to cure that illness of yours. It's just got to the point where it's bad for you. I still don't understand the logic behind it. How can you be female-phobia?"

"Aidou, that's not a proper term," Zero corrected.

"But you're the only one I know who has this illness," Aidou protested, "The instant your too near a girl you start to puke and feel extremely sick. Basically your body and mind rejects anything female coming near you... does being homosexual make you have that kind of illness?"

"Aidou, you asked that questions a million times," Zero said, now sighing himself, "I thought we clarified that this illness is just me. And I'm not really a homosexual."

"You are-"

"No I'm not-"

"Zero Kiryu, you love hanging around guys and you stare at posters of any male with admiration in your eyes. You said males are sweet and you'd love to be in a world where only males exist... Do not deny your sexual preferences."

"Well...I don't know. Maybe I am but I've never- I suppose I'll have to be..."

Aidou laughed, "don't fret over it Zero. It's getting late. I need to surrender the phone to her already, so see you tomorrow."

Zero closed his mobile and placed it back into his pocket. _Am I really gay?_ He couldn't help but wonder himself. He leaned against the concrete wall of the bridge and closed his eyes. There came suddenly some faint banging noises beneath him.

"Hey, off...jerk..." a voice called out.

Zero turned left and right but saw no one. The next thing he knew was, something hit his butt really hard, sending him off the cardboard box he was sitting on and onto the floor. He twisted around to see the cardboard box open and someone climbing out of it. Zero stared; surprised that a person was actually inside that cardboard box. It was a really young looking boy, possibly a few years younger than Zero himself, who was slim like a girl and had short brown hair, wearing rather scrappy clothing. His face was also quite dirty, patched here and there with mud stains.

He jumped out the box altogether and walked over towards Zero; with two slim looking arms and small hands compared to Zero's grabbed onto his shirt. The young boy smiled at Zero slyly. "Payback," he said, then banged his own head against Zero's, which made him feel dizzy.

"BRAT, what did you do that for?" Zero shouted slightly angry.

"You nearly suffocated me back there you know," the young boy said. "Don't go sitting on cardboard boxes so freely next time."

"Whatever," Zero said annoyed, getting up. He picked up his jacket on the floor and was about to put it on when the young boy bounced on him, knocking him down again. "Quit it," Zero demanded, "I'm sorry I sat on your box now get off me."

The young boy didn't move as Zero asked, instead, he began to lean closer to Zero. His brown-red eyes holding Zero's light purple gaze. "What gender am I?" he asked.

Confused but fully mesmerised by his eyes, Zero replied, "male like me, a boy."

The young boy began to slide his hands under Zero's shirt, stroking upwards from his muscular abdomen to his broad chest. A strange sensation electrified Zero's senses. He felt blood rushing to the top of his head. Zero couldn't see but was certain that he was probably blushing, but what mattered most was even till now he couldn't tear his eyes away from this young boy who seemed to have locked his gaze in his. The young boy on top of Zero, bent closer still towards Zero and swiftly planted a quick kiss on the side of his neck. This made Zero react and actually push the young boy away from him. He clasped his hand over the spot where he was forcefully kissed. "What-"

The young boy smirked, "you reacted. Your bright red in the face and your body was beginning to warm up – meaning you reacted to a male in a sexual way."

Zero stared at the strange guy and thinking it was better to leave as soon as possible, once again grabbed his jacket and putting it on, headed out under the bridge. It had stopped raining but the air was still rather moist. Zero decided to quickly walk away but his pace seemed to get slower and slower for some reason, as though something was dragging his leg. Zero stopped and took a glance down at his feet and literally cried out from shock to see the young boy clutching at his feet. He tried to kick him away to no avail.

Zero finally gave up, "what is wrong with you?"

The young boy still holding Zero's leg tightly on the floor said truthfully, "I'm an abandoned little boy here. Show some sympathy."

"I don't know you."

"Doesn't matter, you reacted meaning your safe," he said.

Zero stared at the young boy who returned it. "Please just leave me alone. I already said sorry for sitting on your box like that."

The boy shook his head. "You're not that bad looking and you look like a nice person too... so I've decided that you can adopt me."

Zero blinked a few times, each time shutting his eyes harder before opening them again. "WHAT?"

The boy freed himself from Zero's feet and stood up. "Adopt me. Let me stay in your house."

"No way," Zero quickly said, beginning to walk away again.

"Please. I'm all alone and living under that bridge is awful," the young boy pleaded. "You seem to be a nice person."

"How do you know that? For all you know, I could be a serial murderer," Zero retorted.

The boy stopped walking and shouted clearly and loudly, "if you don't adopt me then I'll kill myself in front of your eyes."

"As if I care," Zero said. "Not like you're really going to do it."

Zero kept walking on but kept on listening to what was happening behind him. There was no sound. He turned around and to his horror; the young boy's now crimson-coloured eyes stared into his, his hand holding a knife before him. The boy's hand lowered and Zero rushed towards him, catching hold in time before blood was spilled.

"Were you really serious..." Zero said statically, out of breath, "Don't joke around."

"Then..." the boy said.

Zero studied the young boy for the moment that looked like a runaway with his scrappy clothes and muddy face. The only thing that was attractive about this boy was his eyes that strangely seemed to peer into ones soul. He didn't look particularly dangerous but the knife he held. Zero snatched the knife from the boys hand and threw it into the river. "I'm not agreeing to anything. I'll let you stay at my house for the night but I'm keeping close observation on you. Don't think about doing anything stupid."

The boy smiled, "don't worry I intend to stay for awhile."

The boy bounced and skipped the entire way back to Zero's house. As soon as Zero got in, he directed the boy to the bathroom, throwing him some old clothes and sat down in the living room to wait as he washed himself up. "What was wrong with me?" Zero asked, "Why did I take in a stray boy?" Zero held his head in his hands, annoyed at what he had just done or decided. He slightly began to regret it.

In the bathroom, the young boy stripped. He unclipped a few fasteners in his hair and removed his wig to reveal the long smooth brown hair underneath. Using water, he splashed at his face, washing the mud off and stared at his pretty reflection. She smiled, "sorry Mr Nice. I'm actually a girl."


	2. HalfBrother?

**Half-Brother? **

"Are you done yet Brat?" Zero couldn't help but shout. The stray he'd picked up had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour now. He cursed, what was he? A girl who needed to take a bubble bath and take their time applying make up?

"Done," the young boy answered from inside the bathrooms. "By the way, I'm called Yuuki Kuran."

"Whatever brat," Zero said, not really interested in his name. "Yuki is it? Will you hurry up and get out the-"

He stopped, breathless for the moment as his eyes set upon Yuuki. Zero gulped feeling his heart or rather hearing it beat loudly and rapidly, at the sight of Yuuki. He had such smooth skin and a slender body that almost seemed like a girls, yet there wasn't any other sign that made him feminine. But it was undeniable that Yuuki was beautiful, such a handsome face and engaging dark brown eyes that always seem to change scarlet.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked having stared at Zero for quite some time since she came out the bathroom.

Zero quickly looked away, clutching his chest and feeling his already burning cheeks. _What am I doing? _Zero screamed at himself in his mind, _I was checking out his body… and… oh god - I know I love boys but, oh god I am gay. _

Yuuki studied the uneasy Zero closely and having finally understood where his anxiety came from, she smiled. _Silly Boy_, Yuuki said to herself, _I'm a girl but I guess this might be fun as well…_

"What's your name?" Yuuki asked.

Zero calmed himself down, not looking at Yuuki, "Zero Kiryu."

Zero almost jumped, feeling Yuuki's hand sliding under his shirt again like before. Yuuki whispered into Zero's ear, "goodnight then Zero Kiryu." He then moved away from Zero and entered the spare guest room, closing the door, leaving Zero confused in the living room.

Zero stared at the closed door to Yuuki's room, "did I just-" Zero bit his lips, slapping himself a few times. "Don't think. Just sleep."

Night passed on quite quickly. The sun was already shining, signalling the start to a new day. There was really loud banging noise that stirred Zero from his sleep. Weakly he opened an eye. Yawning he got up. He walked around the house and as usual it was peace and quiet. Nothing seemed out of place. "Am I forgetting something?" Zero asked himself. He went into the bathroom, took a shower, dressed up and headed for school. "Seriously, am I forgetting something?"

"ZERO," a familiar voice shouted from behind.

Zero turned to see Aidou. "Your early today."

Aidou put his arm around Zero, "you too. I've heard a new student is transferring over to our school today and into our class, so-"

"So you're here to check them out," Zero finished for Aidou.

"Precisely, I've heard it's a guy. You must be happy," Aidou mused.

"Yeah, yeah," Zero replied half-heartedly, entering the classroom and sitting at his desk.

Aidou sat behind him and it wasn't long before the teacher came waltzing into the classroom. He banged his desk a few time to calm and shut the students up. He coughed a few times to make an impression, "I know everyone here has heard of the news that a new student is joining this class."

The students in the room began to whisper and talk with much excitement. The teacher looked around sighing and once again banged the desk for his students attention. Zero literally sat and yawned whilst Aidou was joining in with the hot gossip. He couldn't careless about a random new student.

"Allow me to introduce to you-" the teacher began, walking towards the door and opening it. "Yuuki Kuran."

Zero jumped at the name and felt his heart stop beating altogether as he recognised Yuuki who was undoubtedly waving hyper at him. "Damn," Zero said under his breath, "that's what I've forgotten this morning. I forgot I picked up that stray…"

"ZERO, ZERO, ZERO," Yuuki called beaming at Zero, "can you believe this we're in the same class."

The entire class now turned their attention to Zero. Aidou was practically staring at him with a irritated expression.

"Oh, so you know Zero Kiryu," the teacher asked.

"Yep," Yuuki answered, "we-"

"WE MET EACH OTHER IN THE ARCADE," Zero suddenly shouted, winking and making funny faces at Yuuki, which translated into, do not say a thing about the truth.

"Really, that must be such a coincidence," one of the students said.

Yuuki deliberately put on a confused expression and then a upset one. Zero looked at him in horror, what was he doing?

Yuuki began to sob, "I know you hatred me Zero but you didn't have to be so mean and hide our relationship. Am I really that much of a bother to you brother?"

The students in the room gasped.

A girl asked, "Yuuki you and Zero Kiryu are brothers?"

Another began to ask too, "you two don't have the same name."

"You two don't look alike either."

Zero sat very still in his chair, not knowing how to react. Seeing Yuuki cry made him feel anxious but then he was also way too confused with this turn of events. A few students sitting near him began to turn on him, asking the same questions. Aidou's stare basically turned into that of a glare.

"Please don't bother my brother, its not his fault," Yuuki called out. "We have the same father but different mothers so we don't look alike."

"Is it true Kiryu?" a few students shouted at Zero.

Completely lost now Zero stared at Yuuki who just kept nodding her head at him. "I guess…" he finally answered not knowing what to do.

"So-" the teacher began, "you two are half brothers so you two…"

"We're currently living together," Yuuki said without hesitating.

Zero dropped his head down on the desk. _That's it_, he told himself, _too late now to contradict the lie. _What the hell was he going to do from now on with that guy? Someone help.

The entire day went roughly for Zero. Yuuki was surrounded by students, as expected, asking him a load of questions. Zero himself was approached more often than usual but he simply drove the curious people away. It was half way through lunch and he hadn't even found time to sit and eat, trying to run away form other students. He turned a corner and saw Aidou madly glaring at him, with one finger pointed at Zero then himself and the empty classroom. Zero gulped, knowing he had a lot to explain to Aidou.

"Wah- I'm surprised. Did something that crazy really happen?" Aidou asked Zero.

"Precisely that happened," Zero said.

Aidou now had a very serious expression on his face, "be careful of that guy Yuuki. You don't know anything about him. Keep a close watch. He seems and sounds very suspicious."

"I will," Zero said, "but I don't understand what he'll get from me."

"That's for you to find out," Aidou pointed out, "anyhow, I'll keep watch of him too."

"Ah, so you're here brother," Yuuki called startling Zero and Aidou.

Yuuki skipped towards Zero and Aidou immediately got in front. "Hold it there Yuuki Kuran is it?"

"Yes that's me," Yuuki answered.

"What do you want?" Aidou asked directly, "why are you pretending to be Zero's brother?"

Yuuki stared from Aidou to Zero, "there's no problem with that. Being brothers is easier for people to accept that we live together."

"I never actually said that we were going to live together," Zero said, pushing Aidou away and facing Yuuki himself, "I felt sorry for you so I allowed you to stay for one night. That is all."

Yuuki looked at Zero. He seemed serious. _Why are guys always such a pain,_ Yuuki said in her mind, _glad I'm a girl. I need to think of something fast… _"Your saying I need to move out."

"Not move out. You never moved in to begin with. Don't follow me home tonight get it?" Zero corrected Yuuki. "Let's go Aidou. Class is about to start."

Yuuki clenched her fist, there must be something that she could do to stop Zero from throwing her out. He was the best person to live with till she can leave Japan. First off, he is homosexual meaning if he ever did try to have sex with her, he'll fail as soon as he realises she's a girl. That means she's safe and won't have to worry about being raped. Second, uncle had told her to find him. Uncle was virtually advertising him to her as a good candidate for her to stay with till everything was sorted. Yuuki gulped, if she didn't tell Zero the real reason then he won't let her stay at his house, but she needed to stay with him.

"WAIT, Zero Kiryu," Yuuki shouted. She ran towards Zero, only able to find this solution after all though very ironic. She was going to have to sacrifice something's to get what she wanted. Having caught up with him, Yuuki grabbed Zero's face and pulled him towards her…


	3. Key and Prank

**Key and Prank **

Their foreheads touched and Yuuki didn't stop leaning in. Zero himself felt his heart beat faster and faster with anticipation…for what. _Was he going to kiss me? _Zero thought and with that pushed Yuuki away from him. "don't mess around."

Yuuki didn't say anything but smiled.

Aidou went to Yuuki holding up his fist, "you better watch yourself, you little bastard."

Yuuki waved goodbye to Zero and Aidou, running away from the two.

"What was that about?" Aidou asked.

"Who knows but he's beginning to irritate me too," Zero said, "let's go."

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Aidou and Zero looked around and couldn't see Yuuki anywhere. They kept a look out as they headed home but they couldn't see him at all. Aidou headed off into another road, saying goodbye to Zero though asking beforehand whether Yuuki had given up pestering him.

Zero sighed, "I hope he has given up."

Rummaging through his pocket, Zero tried grabbing his keys but found nothing and instead the door opened itself, scaring him for the moment.

"WELCOME HOME!" a beaming Yuuki said at him, wearing his clothes standing in his doorway.

"You-"

Yuuki pulled Zero into the house and shut the door. "I've took the liberty in cooking some dinner. Do you want some? If you don't I'll save some for tomorrow."

Zero watched as Yuuki, who seemed to have made himself at home, bustling around the place. Going into the kitchen and taking out dishes, setting them onto the table and then over to the living room where she turned off a DVD, that even Zero hadn't had time to watch since he bought it. Then Yuuki went into the bathroom and out again into the corridor where Zero was stood. He stopped and stared at Zero.

"Are you not going to eat?"

Zero took a breath, "how on earth did you get in? What do you think your doing? I though I made it clear this afternoon that I-"

Yuuki looked at Zero with a stern and determined stare, "I also made it clear to you before that I will stay and live with you. You can try and get rid of me but I'm telling you it won't work."

They stared at each other for the moment, both with equal seriousness and determination. Yuuki took a step towards Zero showing him that she wasn't afraid, "I'll go to any lengths to get what I want. I'm serious."

Zero stared into his crimson flickering eyes and felt for once that he was dangerous. He didn't know him but what he had done so far proved that he was not a logical or normal person. "What is it that you want from me?" Zero asked, "I'll satisfy you and then leave me alone."

Yuuki considered for the moment, "there is nothing you can do for me. No - I didn't want anything from you to begin with. Don't ask or resist - just know I will be living with you and that's final."

"Don't joke with me," Zero laughed. He grabbed Yuuki's arm and started dragging him out the living room towards the main door. "I had enough. It was wrong for me to give you sympathy from the start."

Yuuki bit at Zero's hand and ran away from him. She grabbed onto the door to the living room. "Won't you just listen to me."

"I did my part of listening already," Zero shouted in anger.

"No, you haven't. I know I'm a stranger to you but you are to me as well. I know it makes no sense to you why I want to live with you but…" Yuuki began, "people have secrets. Trust me. I'm not a bad person. Nothing will change for you if you just let me stay."

"Why should I?"

Yuuki gripped the door tighter, she began to tremble. "I will die if I don't… I'll be killed if I don't…"

"Then you should just die," Zero said, stepping towards him.

He stopped seeing tears in Yuuki's eyes, "I really will be killed. Even so, is it wrong for me to struggle to live. Is it wrong if I fight for my own life."

"What are you saying…?" Zero asked more softly.

Yuuki looked at him, tears falling, "I know they won't touch me if I'm with you. Zero Kiryu the-. You have such a reputation- they won't hurt me if I'm with you. I know you won't trust me this easily but I am in danger. I beg you - LET ME STAY HERE!"

Zero turned away from Yuuki. Somehow the tears mixed with his desperate voice made Zero feel soft. He sighed, "for the time being I'll observe Yuuki Kuran. I'll wait for now until you tell me properly what's happening. I'll give you a week before my final judgement. Look for a place to live in during that time as well. I never promised you could stay."

Yuuki inhaled, wiped her tears. _That was worth the effort_, she said to herself. She took out the keys in her pocket, "by the way Zero. I stole the key from you this afternoon when I pretended to try and kiss you, that's how I got in. Want it back."

Zero grabbed the key and obviously irritated went to eat dinner.

Zero found himself unable to sleep properly that night and it didn't help when Yuuki woke him up early in the morning. He had made him lunch and decided on his own that they would walk to school together, not that Zero could refuse after he prepared everything. On the way Aidou joined and it wasn't the most peaceful walk in his life time since Yuuki and Aidou started to glare at each other. By the time they reached school, Zero was pushing Yuuki in front of him and dragging Aidou by the shirt collar behind him. Great, he thought, my life is in turmoil now.

"Hey, that brat is popular with the girls," Aidou pointed out, watching Yuuki surrounded by girls.

Zero nodded not really interested. "He can take all the girls he likes."

Aidou leered at Zero, "this is your fault. Why is your brother in this school? The girls used to surround me and now I'm stuck at break with you."

Zero laughed, "serves you right? But you know, its so much better if there were no girls in this world."

Aidou hit Zero's head, "don't say something as scary as that. Just because you're a hopeless female-phobia."

"-hey we need to do something-"

Aidou and Zero turned to hear some suspicious looking guys in the corner of the classroom whispering.

"-we'll teach that popular Yuuki Kuran a lesson he'll never forget."

"-how dare he be this popular with girls-"

Zero and Aidou remained quite still listening in to everything they said. Their eyes widened. This was no joke. Those jealous guy meant it.

"What are you going to do?" Aidou whispered to Zero, "you should just leave him alone and let the prank flow."

"You serious," Zero said.

"Yep," Aidou replied, "don't interfere. Its that's brats fault anyway. I'm leaving early today so I'll catch you tomorrow."

Zero nodded. Aidou might be right. He shouldn't do anything. It had nothing to do with him.

It was the end of last period. Most students after having sports had taken a bath and already went home. Though Zero said he wouldn't do anything, he found himself unconsciously checking on Yuuki. He was fine, but not for long if those guys was serious about their prank. Yuuki was helping with the equipments, the last student left probably including him. Zero watched as he headed for the shower. He glanced everywhere but there seems to be no sign of the guys from before.

Zero was about to leave the school grounds when he suddenly heard laughter. He hid himself behind the storage building and watched as the guys from before came holding Yuuki's clothes.

"Ha ha ha, did you hear his cry when we went into the shower changing room?" one of them said.

"He sounded freaked out, when we took his clothes…" another said.

"He can stay in that shower unit the entire day unless he feels like walking around naked."

"He'd be arrested…"

Zero stared at them as they threw Yuuki's clothes into a bush. For some reason he felt angry and really worried. He clicked his fingers and went to face the three idiots who had pulled such a prank off.

In the shower unit Yuuki kept the hot water running. She crouched to the side not knowing what to do. "This is awful," she almost sobbed. Even though those guys didn't see her, which was a relief, what was she going to do with no clothes. She didn't deserve this at all. It was fine for her to stay here the whole night, she's been in worse situations before but this is the boys shower room. She deliberately came in when everyone left so her cover wasn't blown. What will happen next morning when the guys came in to use the shower. She can't stay in forever, someone would bound to open up thinking something was wrong. "Help," she whispered. Then she heard noises outside. Was someone here? "Oh god, please don't let anyone come in…" Yuuki prayed.

"Yuuki. Answer if you're still here. Do you need help?"

Yuuki stopped whispering, listening hard. She suddenly felt hope as she heard it was Zero's voice. Without thinking she shouted, "Yes, I'm in here. Come and help me quickly. I'm in-"

"Oh, I've got your clothes back. I'm coming in…" Zero said, opening the door to the shower.

Yuuki was tried grabbing at the door but Zero was quicker and her heart was beating too quickly for comfort as he stepped into the showers. _What should I do? _Yuuki screamed in her mind, _I can't let him see me naked… he'll know I'm a girl… HELP!_


	4. He's CUTE

-1**He's CUTE **

Yuuki bit her lips in frustration, stopping herself from screaming out loud. She immediately turned the hot tap onto full blast; the heat slowly creating mist within the small shower unit. She was safe from being seen but it wouldn't last forever. She glanced everywhere, all around, trying to look for something she could cover herself with.

"Yuuki," Zero called again, "I can't see but are you ok?"

"Yeah," Yuuki answered, now crouching on the floor, trying to stack shampoo bottles and bars of soap on top of the one and other to build a wall to cover her. The bottles fell apart as soon as she tried to put another on top. Yuuki froze there for seconds, what was she doing? Something that small can't possibly cover her. She almost wanted to cry now but was also quite angry at the turn out of things. "I'm doomed," she whispered to herself angrily. Yuuki grabbed a bar of soap from the floor and held it in the air. I guess I'll have to knock him out before he sees me then, Yuuki told herself in her mind.

The mist in the shower was beginning to clear and Yuuki could slightly, vaguely make out Zero's figure. With everything she has, she threw the soap at Zero and... She bit her lips in aggravation watching the soap miss the target and bounce off the wall instead, landing in front of Zero.

_Fine, this is over_, Yuuki thought. She sighed, "I'm so gutted that I'm not being paid for my service...I mean to see me naked, at least pay up some cash. I don't care if I worked for no money but seeing my beautiful body is something else..." Yuuki gave up, still crouched on the floor; she called, "this way Zero."

Zero turned around in the direction of Yuuki's voice but before he could do anything he found him falling backwards, hitting the wet floor.

Yuuki with her mouth wide opened now ran over to Zero. She was shamefully excited and happy that he had somehow managed to slip on the soap she had thrown towards him earlier. It was thrilling to know her plan worked... but now she was worried that he was badly hurt. Without looking at him, she directly leaned her head on his chest. It was heaving p and down and she sighed from relief. She now looked at him and she felt a warm emotion filling her.

"What are you doing? Acting all gentlemanly and honourable..." Yuuki whispered, but knew he was unconscious from the fall. She ran her slender fingers along the silky tie that was tied over his eyes. She smiled and blushed a little, "you should have just said that you were blind-folded from the start idiot." Yuuki turned off the tap, took the clothes which Zero still held and dressed herself. Then taking a towel, she started to pull Zero out and began to wipe his wet hair and face. She looked at him properly, studying him and found herself blush again. "Wow, you do look pretty handsome." She smiled, "too bad you're a homosexual." Yuuki gave Zero a quick kiss on the forehead, "thank you zero Kiryu. I guess I'll try being nicer to you."

Heaving him onto her back, she half-carried and half-dragged him back home.

The sun shone lightly onto Zero's face. The night has passed and it was already the next day. He slowly opened his eyes, shook his head and suddenly remembered what had happened. He looked around confused to find himself back in his bedroom and quickly ran out into the living room where a cheery Yuuki greeted him.

"You slipped and passed out," Yuuki said, "so I carried you back here."

Zero nodded, "thanks."

"Zero," Yuuki began, "I know you're still uncomfortable with the idea of living with a stranger like me. But I absolutely promise I mean no harm. If you want, how about think of me as a butler or servant looking after your house whilst you're gone."

Zero looked at Yuuki, not knowing what to think or say for the moment. He gently took his hands and started to pull him into the dining room area where breakfast was already made and set out beautifully. Zero stared at the table of delicious looking food to Yuuki who still gently held his hands. The anticipating and anxious expression of Yuuki made Zero start to burn a little, his heart thumping stronger than usual. He looked away; clasping one hand over his mouth, _Yuuki looks so damn cute... _Zero couldn't help but say in his mind.

"Zero, will you let me live with you?"

He didn't turn to face Yuuki but could already imagine how adorable he must've looked when he said that with such a musical voice as well. Zero walked over to the table, and ate a bit of the food that Yuuki had made. Zero gulped, "delicious..."

Yuuki walked to the other side of the table and studied Zero, still uneasy since he hadn't answered yet.

Zero sat down at the table and began to properly eat, "well. I guess it wouldn't kill me. It is better than me paying for a real servant to look after the house." He looked up at Yuuki, "you better do a good job."

Yuuki smiled and sat down to join Zero for breakfast. She found herself constantly glancing at him. The more she looked at Zero the more she seemed to like him. It might be due to the reason that he was the first person in her entire life who treated her with such kindness or maybe because now she looked at him closely, he was rather cute in his own way.

"Don't stare at me," Zero said, "it's distracting."

"Oh, sorry," Yuuki replied, "but you were also looking at me."

"No I didn't."

"If you weren't looking at me then how would you know that I was looking at you," Yuuki pointed out.

Zero flushed slightly pink. "I'm going to change. We'll head to school in a moment."

Yuuki giggled, "I guess I must be quite attractive as a boy."

Yuuki packed all the things she needed and waited for Zero who was relatively quick and both set off to school. They didn't say much to each other. It was still rather awkward since it was only the third or second day that they've just met.

"HEY, stay away from my Zero," a angry voice shouted.

Zero and Yuuki turned both with a frown as Aidou approached them. Aidou quickly grabbed Zero by the arm and pulled him away from Yuuki. "What are you doing here? Stop sticking to Zero."

"Don't be so harsh. We're supposed to be mates."

Aidou twitched at Yuuki's casual comment, "when did you and me become mates."

"Just a moment ago," Yuuki shrugged, "I guess. I am properly living with Zero now."

Aidou leered at Yuuki, "you forced yourself into the house."

"No I didn't," Yuuki smirked. "Zero has already agreed to it."

Aidou turned to glare at Zero, "so...EXPLAIN you damn bastard!"

Taking the opportunity, since Aidou's attention was on zero, she slipped away from the two and entered the school first. Zero patted Aidou on the back telling him to calm down, which took minutes before Aidou could stop his little rampage and listen to Zero.

"Right, please tell me why you started to let that thing live with you?" Aidou asked more calmly.

Zero blinked.

"You don't have a reason..."

Zero shook his head, "Yuuki...he's cute."

Aidou was gaping like an idiot now, watching Zero throw him a smile and enter the school as well. "You bastard Zero," Aidou called after him, "you are gay after all. You sly... cute isn't a reason."

Days passed so quickly. Slowly but surely and certainly Zero will get used to Yuuki living with him, get used to Yuuki and Aidou argue with each other constantly...

...2 Days Later...

"So I take it that you're doing fine living with Zero then."

Yuuki smiled, spinning around on her chair, whilst holding the phone "I guess its alright. It was really troublesome at the start though."

"Well anyone would bound to be cautious of a stranger, its natural."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "funny to hear you say that Uncle Kaien."

He sighed over the phone, "still with the title of uncle. Just call me Kaien."

"No," Yuuki said clearly, "because I know it annoys you since it makes you sound old."

"Devil child," Kaien cursed.

"Anyway," Yuuki began more serious, "how are things over there?"

Kaien lowered his voice, "they're looking for you. I know he hasn't given up yet… try to hold out for a week more or two."

"I understand," Yuuki said, "I just wish they'd give up looking for me…"


	5. Yuuki Taken

-1**Yuuki Taken**

"Anyhow, what do you think of Zero overall?" Kaien asked.

Yuuki paused, "you just want me to praise you for telling me where to find a nice person that could look after me right?"

"I deserve the praise. Besides he's the most decent people I know."

Yuuki considered for the moment. "we shall see. HOWEVER…"

"WHAT, what is it?" Kaien asked.

"He's weak and pathetic."

On the other end of the phone Yuuki could hear or sense or feel Kaien's discontent. "In what way?" he questioned.

"I don't know. He doesn't give off the feeling that he's a strong fighter and that was part of my request."

"Give up," Kaien told Yuuki plainly, "you're never going to find someone that matches what you want perfectly, besides you're using him."

"Well," Yuuki began changing the topic, "I may want to find someone else who really can protect me. But how is he?"

Kaien didn't reply.

"Uncle Kaien," Yuuki said.

There was still no reply over the phone. Yuuki sighed giving up, "Kaien, how is that guy?"

Sounding rather happy Kaien now finally answered, "so you do care about my feelings Yuuki. Please say my name again…"

Yuuki hissed into the phone, "do you want me to kill you?"

Kaien cleared his throat, "you care about him."

"Its obvious I do," Yuuki said still waiting for a reply.

There was a knock on the door which startled Yuuki a little. She removed the phone from her ears and closed it. She wanted so much to know how he was doing but then it wouldn't hurt if she didn't know either. Cutting the phone call with Kaien Yuuki remembered specifically that she wasn't to let Zero know that it was him who told her to find Zero.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked.

Zero gave her a tray with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "I accidentally made more." He closed the door and left not even giving chance for Yuuki to say thank you. She giggled, "you are a nice person in the end."

She greedily ate the night refreshments and went to sleep, ready for another day ahead.

A month has passed ever since Yuuki had started to live with Zero. It was awkward and full of speculation on both sides before Zero finally decided to observe her and allow her (which he thinks she is a he) to live as a servant to look after the house. Ever since, the awkwardness had slowly disappeared and it really did feel like two friends or to others views, two brothers living together. The only problem would probably be Aidou Hanabusa, who did nothing day and night but argue with Yuuki.

She sighed smiling at her masterpiece; it wasn't much of one but just a part she finished writing in her personal diary where she could finally talk of some truth. She had somewhat managed to get to know Zero a little more over the extremely short time she had spent with him. He was definitely a nice person just as Kaien had told her about. He was good-looking too, if only he'd put more effort into showing his beautiful features. Yuuki blushed a little and then shook her head. The BIGGEST downfall to Zero was firstly, as Yuuki had found out, that he was homosexual. He drools and loves hanging around boys and admires and even has posters of boys stuck all over his wall. He was a undeniable-homosexual. The other downfall to him was, he wasn't strong at all. "It's such a shame isn't diary?" Yuuki asked herself more than the book that she now shut, "if he could only be manlier then he'd be quite a perfect candidate."

"Yuuki are you asleep yet?" Zero said knocking on the door.

Yuuki quickly shoved her diary into the drawer and went to see what Zero wanted.

"I'm off to work tomorrow morning so don't wait for me to go to school. You'll see Aidou half-way there so walk with him."

"OH," Yuuki said, surprised that Zero had a job. "Are you back for dinner tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll be back at school in the afternoons; just thought I'd tell you beforehand."

Yuuki nodded, smiling, saying good-night to Zero who went into his own room. She went to bed herself. Did she feel a little disappointed that he wasn't going to walk to school with her tomorrow? She pulled the cover over her head and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up, Zero was already gone, as expected since he told her beforehand that he would be away. Yawning, Yuuki walked to school, pretty much alone until she saw Aidou who tried to run away from her as soon as he saw her. Usually when Zero was there, he'd come running over and pushing Yuuki away from Zero instead. She caught hold of his bag. "Hey Aidou, that's not nice," Yuuki protested.

Aidou gave her a little glare, "I have my eyes on you Yuuki Kuran."

Yuuki took a step away from Aidou, "I see, so you're a homosexual as well? Makes so much sense since you and Zero are best friends."

Looking offended Aidou said, "NO. I am not gay. I am just cautious of where you came from and who you are?"

"Doesn't that usually translate as I'm interested in you," Yuuki continued to tease, for once winning Aidou in an argument.

Aidou stomped his feet like a child and stuck his tongue out at Yuuki. "Leave me alone!" he whined like a kid too and started to run. "Geez, how annoying can that guy get?"

"HELP…"

Aidou turned around hearing the loud shriek for help. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. He didn't think but ran back in the direction he came from. "YUUKI… hey BRAT!" he shouted, his hands outstretched, watching as three suspicious looking, masked man knocked him out and shoved him into their car. He managed to reach the car and he frantically tried to open the door but it was bolted shut and the engine began to roar. "No, what are you guys? What are you doing?" Aidou shouted banging on the window. The car began to move, Aidou tried running along it but soon the car was far beyond his reach. "What to do now?" Aidou panicked, frustrated. He didn't like Yuuki much, he was an annoying brat that suddenly turned up from nowhere and started to stick to Zero but… still, this was kidnapping. He could be in big trouble. He quickly rummaged in his bag for his mobile and called Zero. Pick up, pick up now, Aidou chanted.

When Zero finally spoke on the phone, Aidou busted out from fear and worry, telling him everything.

"What?" Zero asked over the phone, "you said he was kidnapped."

"Yes, I don't know who or what they were but they just came out of nowhere and took Yuuki," Aidou explained.

"Wait there for me, I'm coming," Zero said, closing the phone. He was shaking. Yuuki had once told him that some people were after him that his life would be in danger if he wasn't with him. Zero bit his lips running out his work place and headed straight to where Aidou was. "Yuuki, I'm sorry. You weren't lying…please be alright."

**Xxx X xxX**

Curled up and tied tightly, Yuuki shifted around on the stone-cold floor. She glanced around and it seemed like she was in an abandoned shed of some sorts. The people who had taken her were outside, talking but she couldn't hear much. Did they find her already? It was so quick. She had never dreamed that her escape was just for that little period of time which was nothing. She had lost. She won't ever get another chance to escape, not after this time. She gave up struggling or trying to free herself. I guess it's time I went home… Yuuki thought, though the home in her heart was elsewhere to where she'd be going. It wasn't the home where she was born that she now found herself strangely longing to be… Yuuki closed her eyes and waited for whatever would happen to her. She didn't know but the men outside knew.


	6. Simple Rescue

-1**Simple Rescue **

"What should we do now?" Aidou asked, panting from running around from place to place.

Zero leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. It was really pointless to go blindly running around. He didn't know the slightest idea where Yuuki is? It didn't help when he knew so little about him either. There was a sudden buzz coming from his mobile. Annoyed Zero picked it up, "What is it?"

"What is it?" the voice on the phone repeated. It was a male's voice but it sounded like a young teenager.

"Quit messing with me," Zero said warningly. Aidou stood closer to listen.

"I wouldn't use that attitude. I have got a hostage here."

"Hostage?" Zero shouted, going frantic over the word, "Yuuki, you've got Yuuki?"

"Hey say something…"

Zero listened hard. He wished everything was unreal, a dream or just Aidou's imagination. But strangely, part of him was rather calm, thinking back to himself, why did he care or why should he, about a stranger who forced his way into his life. It was illogical to care, he hated to admit it, but it was obvious he was somewhat touched by Yuuki. It may be genuinely because he's so cute.

"Why don't you just send me to him already? Who are you calling?"

"YUUKI!" Zero shouted down the phone hearing his voice clearly. "Yuuki, Yuuki, are you ok?"

"You want to talk with him right…"

"Yuuki," Zero continued to call out.

"Listen Unc…" there was a gasp on the other end of the phone, "Z-Zero… your zero…"

"You've heard his voice now, its time for revenge," the abductor took over.

"Revenge?" Zero repeated.

"Yeah, you had nothing to do with anything and not only did you ruin our plan but you beat the crap out of us too…"

"Oh," Zero sighed, sounding completely relaxed now, "you're the three idiots who tried to play the prank on Yuuki before right. Ok, where are you guys?"

"DON'T MAKE FOOLS OUT OF US," one of them started to shout down the phone though Zero could tell from his voice that he was the one actually scared. "We only want to humiliate your brother a little."

"I personally don't care," Zero said, "if you humiliate him or not but I do care if its in a way that'll hurt him."

"Well….listen we are-"

"Zero," Aidou said from the side, "are we dealing with a bunch of idiots here?"

"What do you think?" Zero asked back, not even concentrating on the rant the three idiotic abductors were going on about. "I really can't understand how Yuuki can get himself taken by those three idiots."

"You know, they did look very prepared at that moment that I thought it was a mafia organisation of some sort. Maybe Yuuki thought they were stronger than reality," Aidou suggested, "have they finished ranting."

"No," Zero frowned, "I didn't listen to what they were saying but it sounded something like, Yuuki is too popular with the girls and…"

"Jealousy," Aidou said, rounding everything up.

Zero finally decided to listen when the three abductors decided to get to the point at last, after 10 minutes.

"Listen Zero, we want you to run round the school naked. We want you to be humiliated. Do that and we'll let Yuuki go. Because we can be happy then."

"Really," Zero played along, "how do I know if your speaking the truth. What if the moment I did as you say, you kill Yuuki."

"We are currently watching you and we are men so we honour our words."

Zero raised an eyebrow at Aidou who was listening closely. Aidou immediately had a bad feeling about what Zero was thinking.

"Sure, let me prepare myself first," Zero said cutting the call to an end.

Aidou followed Zero into a fancy dress shop and hid themselves in the changing room.

"What are you planning?" Aidou whispered.

It wasn't long that Zero's mobile was buzzing again. He picked it up, "yes."

"What are you doing going into a fancy dress shop?"

"Relax, I'm just trying to calm myself down. I just thought walking out of here without clothes on might be less traumatising than stripping directly outside. Anyhow, keep your promise and watch me."

Zero closed the mobile again, this time switching it completely off. He smiled at Aidou, eyeing him.

Aidou shivered, "w-what, what are you planning?"

"I've checked those three out after last time and know their usual hideout. You can say they are real idiots," Zero said, "to save Yuuki, I'm gonna need your help. Won't you Aidou?"

Aidou began to sweat, this was unfair. Zero was too hard to resist when he acts so charmingly. He nodded but regretted it right after.

**Xxx X xxX**

Yuuki struggled to sit herself up, now utterly confused. Zero, the voice on the other end of the phone was Zero. Then that means, she wasn't captured by who she thought. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. This wasn't anything, it wasn't scary at all. She found it rather amusing though, that some other idiots had kidnapped her. She found it funny that she thought she was already caught by them, before she found the right person. Her laughing must've been too loud because a kidnapper came walking into the room looking confused to why Yuuki was so relaxed.

"Hey, bastard, I'd stop laughing if I were-"

"Your from my school aren't you. I remember seeing you guys around. What is it that you want?"

The kidnapper looked gob smacked, "how did you know my identity?"

"Your not covering your face and you are wearing the uniform," Yuuki pointed out.

The idiot dropped to the floor depressed, weeping from despair, "I got rid of the disguise because I thought we didn't need them after we got you… I'm such a failure…"

Yuuki sighed, "so what are you planning?"

The kidnapper, still crying turned to Yuuki and looked as though he was going to confess when he answered his mobile. His mood changed and he began to laugh. Excitedly, he went over to Yuuki, "look, Zero is actually humiliating himself for you… this is so much fun, truly epic."

Yuuki stared at the screen on the mobile. There was a guy walking almost naked on the streets who had silver hair like Zero's. Yuuki suddenly felt a little disgusted watching him on the mobile. _I actually thought he was cool before_, Yuuki thought to herself, _he's stupid. No normal person would believe what kidnappers say. Zero your useless to me._

The kidnapper laughed louder than Yuuki, obviously enjoying the show that was filmed fresh and now, somewhere out there by his fellow comrades. Yuuki looked away, feeling annoyed that she ever thought of him as being the one for her.

"Hey, seriously take a better look," the kidnapper said shoving the screen before Yuuki's face.

She couldn't avoid not looking at it. She raised an eyebrow. "Strange," she whispered, "Zero doesn't seem to be that short…"

"What did you say?" the kidnapper said, his laughter disappearing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" another voice said from behind.

Yuuki was suddenly pushed to the side and she heard at the same time the kidnapper crying out loud. What was going on? Then the kidnapper had taken a knife out of nowhere and was suddenly grabbing at Yuuki. She didn't have time to react. As soon as the kidnapper's hand grabbed onto her arm though another hand slapped down on top of it. She looked up and saw him… the person she was looking for… and someone she already found herself deeply absorbed into…

"Better thank me later brat…"

With one hand, he wrenched the knife from the kidnapper and the other grabbed onto his neck, pulling him back away from Yuuki. As swift as lightning, he smashed the kidnapper's face onto the floor. There was a small amount of blood where the kidnapper now lay unconscious. He picked up the knife and went over to Yuuki, cutting off the chains. He smiled, "your not hurt are you?"

Yuuki felt blood rush through her body. She was blushing and she found herself completely in love with the person before her. Nice, good-looking, independent and most importantly strong… This was it. This was the one person she has been searching for.

Full of nothing but revelation and happiness, Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in towards her rescuer, who she now very much decided that she wanted. "Thank you Zero…" She leaned in and claimed her product.


	7. Quick Kiss

-1**[PLEASE READ: LOGIC - ****.net/s/6575755/1/LOGIC****]**

**Quick Kiss**

Zero stood still as a statue, not knowing how to react or it was like he was petrified on the spot. He stared at Yuuki's face which was right against his. He wanted to think this was imagination but he couldn't, because his soft lips upon his was too real. His sweet taste was too real. But Zero still couldn't comprehend the situation well. Yuuki had just stolen a kiss from him.

He finally pulled away from Zero and smiled at him, "Thank you."

Zero could only stare back. He was deep in confusion now. He was just kissed by another guy after all, despite how much he loves guys and hates girls… he found it awkward because it was Yuuki. Zero gulped, his gaze moving towards his lips. They were so soft, he almost thought he was kissing a girl, not that he ever has, but that is what Aidou told him.

"Be my boyfriend Zero," Yuuki said.

There was a quick rush of blood in Zero's head as Yuuki said that. Unbelievable, he must be hearing things. That's it, Yuuki must've been affected by what had just happened to her. Zero began to pace up and down, calming himself and convincing himself. Yuuki was just as confused as he was from what had happened to him, there was nothing to the kiss or what he said. Zero touched his beating chest, feeling his rapid heart beats. Why was he so excited? He glanced at Yuuki who seemed to be waiting for a reply. He looked so damn cute it wasn't fair. Zero hit himself in the face. _Calm down, you love guys but… to have a full on-homosexual relationship…NO don't think of that yet. To actually… have a boyfriends is… _Zero debated in his mind, _I'm not ready yet. _His trail of thoughts were broken by the buzzing of his mobile. He looked at the caller and suddenly felt terribly guilty, "AIDOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!" Aidou screamed down the phone.

Zero grabbed Yuuki's hand and pulled him into a run. "I'm sorry Yuuki. Right now, let me owe up to Aidou first."

Yuuki stared at him confused but nodded. She felt nervous now and she began to feel anxious. She went and kissed him so suddenly. It was sudden for her too. She somehow found herself so attracted to him that she couldn't explain it. Maybe because he was so different to the other men in her lives and he as the first she knew.

Yuuki stopped as Zero stopped. She tried so hard to hold it in but the laugh just came out anyway. Aidou was standing there partly naked, holding a silver wig in one hand. There were two other guys from her school too - the kidnapper's apprentice and there were two unhappy looking police. Yuuki immediately got the gist of what happened. Aidou must've been the one in the video the kidnapper showed her, no wonder she thought Zero looked shorter than usual. She continued to laugh as Zero explained the situation to the police.

As soon as the police left however, Aidou went over to Yuuki and threw the silver wig at her, which still made her laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING," Aidou shouted, "it was entirely your fault for getting yourself kidnapped by these three wimps. You owe me this one you sticky brat."

Yuuki stopped laughing, "well. Thank you I guess. Do you suppose anyone would've videoed it. I want to watch it ag-"

"YUUKI KURAN!" Aidou shouted holding his fists up, "say it again and your dead meat."

Before Yuuki could say something else, Zero stepped between them, "no more fighting from either of you. Let's head home for the day."

Aidou frowned, "what about those guys?"

Zero looked at the two trembling idiots who helped kidnap Yuuki. With a mean looking face he leaned in close to them, "we will con-tin-us from before…."

The two idiots began to tremble, "Sorry. We're sorry. Please don't beat us up again. Sorry."

Zero patted the two's head, "see you lot in school tomorrow then."

Aidou eyes Zero, "you're going to let them off."

Zero turned and smiled at Aidou, which startled him. It was the first time he had seen Zero with such a smile on his face. What happened? "Zero, you seem rather happy. Did something good happen?"

Zero's smile disappeared and he gave a quick nervous glance at Yuuki who was looking at something in a shop window then began to blush. He stammered answering, "n-nothing…er…nothing h-happened. Let's go home."

Aidou's mouth was wide opened, now glancing from Yuuki who skipped towards Zero and Zero walking in front of him. Something definitely happened between the two. Aidou pulled a face at Yuuki, "What's up with that sticky brat. He's acting like a girl, sticking to Zero like that…. They seem to be talking normally."

Aidou sneaked up behind them and listened hard.

"Curry again, we had that yesterday though," Zero complained.

"It can't be helped. It is late into the day," Yuuki said, "it's the quickest to make."

Aidou sighed. They weren't talking about anything interesting at all. "Let's eat out and it's on you two because of what happened to me," Aidou said.

Zero and Yuuki turned to look at Aidou and both nodded with a smile.

"All right," Aidou said really excited now, "I'm going to a really expensive hotel restaurant."

"Hey, Aidou," Zero said running after Aidou who already ran towards his destination.

"Wait up you guys," Yuuki called from behind, "at least dress properly."

It took longer than the three thought to get dressed into suites, but they managed to in the end and now they were enjoying their meal at the hotel that Aidou wanted to go to. Zero was practically frowning the whole time, looking at the price and Yuuki just couldn't stop teasing Aidou about what had happened. _Fun, _Yuuki thought. She had never had so much fun in her life, even if she was disguised as a boy. It was so fun and carefree with Zero and Aidou, she wished time would just let her stay. She picked up her glass of wine and the edge of the glass touched her lips when from the corner of her eye, she saw someone that pulled her back into reality.

"Excuse me," Yuuki said to the two, "I'll be back soon."

"Drown yourself in there," Aidou said which made him take a punch on the head from Zero. "He started it with the whole embarrassing thing."

Zero glared at Aidou, "at least not in such a classy place."

Yuuki shook her head at the two and left the table. She turned to walk outside the restaurant instead of to the toilets, but made sure they weren't watching her. She waited and he finally appeared. At least she didn't hate him. She pulled him to a side, "what are you doing here in person, Uncle Kaien?"

Kaien put on a puppy-face, "don't call me uncle."

Worried that she was taking too long, Yuuki sighed, "Kaien then, did something happen?"

Kaien glanced around, "things are getting worse over there. I think they loosened up on finding you at the minute because of what's happening with business. You can relax a bit."

Yuuki stared at him with a expression that read, what are you doing. "You came here to tell me this."

"I miss you though and I want to know what you think of Zero and how are things?" Kaien explained.

Yuuki sighed again, "I've decided to claim Zero for my own."

Kaien blinked and chuckled then stopped. "Yuuki, you're a little delusional aren't you? I thought you were going to ask for his help. He's not an easy person you could control."

"I know," Yuuki said, "that's why I'll have him be my husband too."

Kaien almost screamed if Yuuki hadn't clasped her hands over his mouth in time. He breathed and looked at Yuuki seriously, "Yuuki, what are you thinking?"

Yuuki smiled, "I'll try my best to make him fall in love with me. That's the best way to get him to help me isn't it?"

Kaien watches helplessly as Yuuki waltzed back into the restaurant. He had so much doubt about her plans. Holding his head, he left.

Yuuki looked over at their table to see Aidou on his own eating. She stared at the direction to where the toilets were. Zero must've went in there. She gulped, feeling naughty and outrageous. It wasn't unnatural anyway, she was a guy this minute. She went over to the men's toilet and listened. It sounded very empty so she opened the door.

"Zero," Yuuki said seeing him wash his hands.

"Oh, where did you go off to?" he asked, "I though you came in here before.

Yuuki grabbed onto Zero's hand, turned him to face her and leaned in close to him. "Zero. I'm serious about what I said before."

Zero stared at her.

Yuuki knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer this moment or do anything else, but at least she'll prepare him for what was to come, "Zero I've decided to chase after you until you promise to date me."

**[PLEASE READ: LOGIC - ****.net/s/6575755/1/LOGIC****]**


	8. Clinging

-1**Clinging**

Zero rolled about in bed, unable to properly sleep, constantly thinking of Yuuki's sudden confession. He remembered how his heart began to race from his words and thinking back he felt embarrassed to be. At this moment, he wasn't certain of his own feelings towards Yuuki. He had only met him for a short amount of time so it doesn't seem natural to fall in love so fast. But Zero was aware that Yuuki was cute too. Zero threw a pillow over his head, not wanting to think. He didn't have to reply so the best thing for him to do is to just leave it as it is. Pretend nothing happened. With that conviction he finally fell asleep. He turned on the bed. CRASH.

"WHAT THE-" Zero sat up rubbing his back glancing around. He was on the floor. "How did I-"

"Good morning Zero…" a sleepy voice said.

Zero turned very slowly in the direction of his bed and he was petrified at the sight of Yuuki, happily smiling at him on his bed. He pointed at him but no words came out.

"Yep, I snuck in after you fell asleep and decided to sleep with you," Yuuki explained.

Zero stared at him for awhile and couldn't quite grasp what had happened but he was mentally going to not think either. He grabbed his pillow and chucked it at Yuuki then swiftly he ran out the room and actually out the house entirely. He heard Yuuki shout, "wait for me…" and began to run even quicker.

_This is crazy_, Zero thought, _he's crazy…what is he planning to do anyway? _Zero turned the corner and fell back again bumping into someone.

"Zero are you alright?"

Zero shivered at the voice. "Y-Yuuki."

Yuuki gave Zero a huge hug and a kiss on the cheeks, "I've made breakfast. Have you finished your morning jog yet?"

Zero placed his hands over his eyes and gave up. He'd have to talk to Yuuki properly and not run away, beat some sense into this clingy guy. All the way back home, Yuuki was just clinging onto Zero and ranting about a load of things which Zero didn't really bother to listen to. He sat opposite to Yuuki who was beaming at him.

Zero cleared his throat, "listen. I will not-"

"I won't give up till you are," Yuuki chirped in.

"I'm not prepared for a relationship with anyone. To be honest I like being single,2 Zero tried again.

"Then I'll wait till you're prepared," Yuuki said, "Zero you will never win my determination. So open your mouth and say Ahh."

Zero stared at Yuuki who was now trying to feed him. He turned away and ate the food himself. Yuuki looked a little upset but otherwise they ate in silence with Yuuki constantly glancing at him.

"Do you want to say something?" Zero finally asked unable to bare his stares.

"Can I feed you?" Yuuki asked straight on.

Zero looked at Yuuki who was attacking him with the puppy-dog eyes and shamefully he gave him. He let him feed him the last bit of his breakfast, against his will. But Zero was relieved to see Yuuki so happy as well. After that Yuuki was bouncing and clinging onto him whilst walking to school. Zero looked away from Aidou who already had a unfriendly and irritated expression on his face.

Aidou was mostly glaring at Yuuki, "Will you cut that out already?"

Yuuki pulled a face at Aidou, "I don't want to. Besides Zero is mine."

Aidou stood very still, his blood rushing through his body, slowly raising his angry emotion to its limit.

"You shouldn't be saying things that aren't true," Zero gently said, not wanting to upset Yuuki again only to see his puppy eyes after.

Yuuki whined like a child, "but I like it this way. It doesn't really affect you that much does it?"

Finally unable to control his emotions, Aidou grabbed Yuuki's shoulder and pulled him away from Zero forcefully.

Yuuki glared at Aidou, "what do you want tag-along?"

Aidou hit his head against Yuuki's, "you disgust me so stay away from my mate. Zero doesn't belong to you. He belongs to me as my friend, do you hear?"

Zero whacked both Yuuki's and Aidou's head from the back glaring at them both, "neither of you two own me so QUIT IT! Now let's go to school."

Sobbing Yuuki and Aidou followed obediently behind, exchanging death glares at each other occasionally. Zero sighed from relief having entered the classroom at last. It seemed to have taken him forever to get to school with Aidou and Yuuki constantly picking a fight with each other over the smallest and most unnecessary things ever. He stared at the clock, the teacher was later than usual. For the first time he wished class would start soon because looking at the way Yuuki and Aidou were making sign languages at each other behind his back, he didn't know hoe much longer he can keep them under control it didn't help when both of them were in a contest to try and attract the most girls either. Zero consciously looked at Yuuki. Did Yuuki really like him as he confessed? Why does he look so happy being surrounded by monsters (girls)?

"Excuse me everyone," the teacher said finally coming in. "Now before we start I have a quick notice for everyone which is important."

Zero yawned. The teacher glared at Zero who didn't really care, "Mr Kiryu, I know you probably don't care but the rest of us do."

Zero sighed, "whatever. Just spit it out then."

The teacher shook his head, "recently there has been reports that delinquents have been bothering students around this area of different schools. Be more careful when going home."

Yuuki stood up, catching the attention of every one in the room.

"What is it?" the teacher asked, rather surprised to see Yuuki suddenly move.

Yuuki had a very serious tone, "what kind of delinquents? What have they been doing?"

"Well, I heard what they did was rather nasty. Quite a few ended up in hospital but I did hear they weren't ordinary delinquents. I heard they were in a recognised gang," the teacher replied, "anyhow don't worry too much over it Yuuki. Just be more careful. Now lets start today's lesson."

Yuuki sat back down, her mood completely changed. _Recognised gang_, Yuuki thought to herself, _then that means they are moving. I don't have as much time as I thought I did then. Was this the reason why Kaien came to see me the other day. It makes so much sense. _She looked at Zero who was half falling to sleep. _I need him. _

The school day finally ended. Yuuki was still clinging to Zero but was much less compared to the morning. She had quite a bit on her mind now and it didn't help her either when Aidou tried to separate her away with every opportunity he got. She was so relieved when they finally got home. It meant she had all the time to be with Zero. Clenching her fist and consolidating her conviction, Yuuki whispered, "alright. My next plan to get him begins."

Yuuki tried to feed Zero again at dinner but this time Zero made it impossible by walking around and about whilst eating his dinner. Yuuki got tired just from trying to follow him but that doesn't mean she'd give up. Zero was taking a bath when she was washing up the dishes so here is her next attempt to get her message across to him. She stood outside the bathroom doors and actually blushed and reconsidered things for a few seconds before slowly and quietly opening the doors. She allowed the steam to disappear first before creeping up to Zero who was happily resting in the bath, submerged in nice hot water. He didn't seem to realise her approach till she tapped him on the shoulders, making him jump and splash water all over the floor and her.

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" Zero screamed covering himself with his hands.

Yuuki held up a towel, "I wanted to dry you or should I scrub your back for you?" Yuuki couldn't help herself but glance downwards towards his manhood which he covered so well she was disappointed to not see anything. Curiosity always killed the cat and she was the cat.

Zero stared at Yuuki, his face going completely red. He totally flipped, "this is sexual harassment. GET OUT BASTARD!"

Yuuki jumped from the loud bang as Zero slammed the bathroom door shut. She giggled but trying not to do it so loudly. Maybe it was a bad idea after all to cling to him when he was taking a bath. She waited outside for him; when he finished he just came out and gave her a glare then went to his own room. Yuuki tilted her head from confusion, he wasn't going to tell her off or anything. She walked about outside his room for ages, for hours after she'd taken her bath. She wanted to knock on his door but didn't want to be shouted at. She chewed on her lips, "maybe it was a bad idea after all to be so clingy. He must hate me." She paced a few more times before his door then turned to her own bedroom.

Zero's bedroom door opened and he stuck his head outside to stare at her.

Yuuki looked at him, not knowing what he wanted. She didn't expect him to come out his room after she walked in on him whilst he was bathing. She knew he was mad.

He sighed, "I don't want you to pace up and down in front of my room. I cant sleep. I don't want you to cling onto me like that either or do random things just to get nmy attention."

"But I already said I won't give up till-"

"Its not like I don't have any feelings towards you," Zero admitted, "I just don't know what they are. Sympathy, seeing you as a friend like Aidou or family or even I don't know ok."

Yuuki looked disappointed after hearing the list of things Zero may be feeling towards her rather than the simple answer of love. Sympathy would be the worst if that is how he feels towards her, it means she doesn't have a chance at all.

"Shall we make a deal?" Zero asked.

Yuuki looked at him, blinking.

"I'll go out on a date with you this weekend. Use that time to show me or convince me that my feeling for you are the same as yours. But before that, quit clinging onto me like you did today."

Yuuki smiled, "deal."


	9. Talk Before The Date

**Talk before the Date**

Aidou almost spat out his coke if he hadn't clasped his hands over his mouth in time. He was currently at his own house listening to Zero's problems; apparently that brat Yuuki was finally beginning to become irritating. Aidou took deep breaths to calm himself down, "so what can I do about that? You're the one who's..." Aidou put his can of coke on the edge of the balcony and grabbed Zero's shoulders, turning him to face him. "Please don't tell me you really are a homosexual. I'll have to regrettably end our friendship here if it is."

Zero sighed smacking both Aidou's cheek slightly harder than he wanted but the effect was there, "I'm not. I realised it after what Yuuki did. In a way I probably need to thank him for making me realise what I am and not."

Aidou rubbed his cheeks, almost tempted to glare at Zero but refrained from doing so knowing the subject and concern of love was something problematic to his best friend. "Why did you promise to go on a gay date then?"

"Isn't it obvious to stop him from clinging onto me," Zero pointed out, "I've been thinking ever since he confessed to me so suddenly. I do see something in Yuuki but it's not the same. When I think he's cute, it's the same as me seeing a new born baby and saying it's cute. Do you understand Aidou?"

"Basically you don't hold any romantic feelings towards that brat," Aidou said picking his can of coke up again. "So are you going to say it clearly to him in tomorrow's date? The fact that you're not interested in men."

"I want to," Zero said taking a gulp from his own can, "he's changed me a little. Before I was fine being single and on my own, I thought it wasn't a big deal to me if I was to be alone forever. I was content having male friends but don't you think its lonely if I don't have a lover? Aidou, do you think I'm abnormal?"

Aidou stared at Zero. He was tempted to say yes, but he couldn't bring himself to scar Zero anymore than what has already been done to him.

Seeing there was no reply Zero continued, "You think I should become a monk or something like that?"

"Don't think about it like that. Its un-cool for me to have a monk as a friend," Aidou began, not knowing what to say, "You probably be happier without a lover. Everyone's different. I mean, although I go and surround myself with girls, its not like I've found someone I truly love. Zero, you normally don't think about these things."

Zero smiled at Aidou to show he's fine, "I guess Yuuki just reminded me of my pitiful and anomalous situation. Not attracted to males in any romantic way but unable to love any woman either. I'm destined to be alone." Zero took the empty can from Aidou, "I just wanted to have a serious talk once in awhile Aidou. Don't be bothered by it. I'll get you another can."

"Yeah, thanks," Aidou said watching Zero leave the room. There was a heavy numbness in Aidou's chest. He had been friends with Zero for as long as they lived and whether he wanted to or not, he observed every little change in Zero and all the terrible things he had to go through. It was a relief that Zero was still living up to this point. Aidou had always known deep down that Zero was just any other normal guy if that incident had never happened. Aidou sighed, looking up at the clear stars that sparkled against the dark sky. He whispered, somehow wishing he could change the past, "Zero, you're perfectly normal. I can see it as clearly as I see these stars. Only that person has just stolen your ability to love the girl you most want to love…"

Back at Zero's house, all alone by herself Yuuki was anxiously pacing up and down the small corridor then in and out of rooms. She was actually working herself up quite a bit, thinking about the date. She had gone and agreed on one so quickly because she was happy that he offered but now she was beginning to doubt a little as to whether that was the best decision. Sure she wanted him to like her in a more romantic way but going as a boy would totally defeat the point if she was a girl in reality. Yuuki sighed, finally giving up and picking up her mobile to ring Kaien. It was worth a try despite not knowing whether he's be able answer. She waited as it rang for a few seconds before deciding not to wait any longer.

At that point she heard his voice, "YUUKI don't hang up yet."

"Well pick up sooner," Yuuki complained, a little glad Kaien did answer her call, "I didn't think you'd be free at this moment."

"I'll be free anytime for you my dear…"

"Cut it now," Yuuki said, "I'm a little confused at the minute so that's why I've called you. Will you listen?"

"Go ahead," Kaien said, "I've been listening for years."

Yuuki smiled sitting herself down on the couch, "first of all. I feel slightly ashamed of myself for actually doing all the things you taught me to do to get Zero's attention. Wasn't there a more lady-like way as opposed to making myself almost look like a slut or whore or bitch or-"

"Did it work?" Kaien asked cutting in. He whispered at the end, "I was joking when I suggested you to walk in on him when he was bathing and the rest though… you actually did it…"

"What are you saying?" Yuuki asked straining herself, "I can't hear."

Kaien took a small sigh away from the phone so Yuuki wouldn't hear, "I asked whether it worked?"

"Well, he's promised to go on a date with me," Yuuki replied, sensing something was wrong. She felt she was tricked by Kaien somehow, she continued anyway, "I don't know what to think about that. I'm happy he's giving me a chance now but-"

"Why are you worrying over it?" Kaien asked, "if Zero likes you, all our problems would be solved. If you can make him feel that he does like you in tomorrows date then you'll also have a boyfriend right?"

Yuuki blushed at the word boyfriend, she definitely saw Zero in a different light to other guys and her heart would race being with him. She did like him and it would be a dream if he'd think the same as her. She paused at the thought and dread came over her, "NO WAIT! This wouldn't work at all… Kaien, Zero thinks I'm a guy. A male. By promising me a date doesn't this mean… it's a homo-date or-"

"Wait Yuuki calm down," Kaien said trying to soothe Yuuki who was rambling on about a load of stuff at once, "first get him to like you. I mean, if he falls in love with you and you later reveal you're a girl, there shouldn't be much difference. If he likes you as a person, it will be easy to accept everything about you. I personally believe and can guarantee that he likes girls."

"How do you know?" Yuuki asked in a serious and probing tone, "you were the one who told me to dress up as a guy to meet him in the first place. Kaien are you keeping something from me?"

There was a pause of silence which confirmed Yuuki's suspicion. But Kaien played it off as always, "just believe me. Good Luck."

Yuuki attempted to keep Kaien on the phone but as crafty as he is; he already hung up. Calling Kaien didn't help her at all, it just gave her more to think about. She trusted Kaien to help her find the right person at the start just as she did with her life. If Kaien hadn't been there, she wouldn't have lived to now. She trusted his every instinct and moves and went along with some of her own judgements but this time, it seemed like love was in her way. She felt tears in her eyes, wishing so much she could just meet Zero in a more normal way, to meet him as a girl and a ordinary girl to add. She didn't want to lie to him anymore. It was a short time but the time she had spent with Zero was real to her and every moment, it was fun. It wasn't a bit like at her real home where she felt alone or betrayed. It was different- the reason why she began to love this life, living with Zero and bickering with his friend despite it was annoying. Yuuki breathed through her sobs, "tomorrow I want to go as a girl. I don't want to lie to him anymore. I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him who I am." Yuuki brushed away the tears from her eyes, "this is so stupid. How did I fall in love with you, Zero… "


	10. UnSmooth Date

-1**Un-Smooth Date**

"Are you ready?" Yuuki asked, knocking on Zero's door. She was already dressed, but as a guy and not a girl, for the date today and was ready to go any minute.

Zero came out from his room, yawning. Yuuki couldn't help but stare at him, though he wasn't wearing anything special, he still looked pretty cool in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked.

Yuuki rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper then shoved it into his hands, "here's the schedule."

Zero stared at Yuuki, "you actually planned the day out."

"Of course," Yuuki said, linking her arms around Zero's and pulling him out the house, "we need to hurry or we'll be late on the schedule." It was regrettable to Yuuki that she wasn't going as a girl but she decided to enjoy every moment of the day as she could.

She firstly dragged Zero to the parks, where they walked around, like couples would do on a date. Walk in the park and talk about things, only Yuuki found it hard to find anything to talk about in particular and Zero seemed to want to stand a slight distance away from her as well. Yuuki got so irritated that Zero was plainly keeping his distance that she ended up telling him to go and buy her ice cream. She sat down on a nearby bench as he did and tried to calm herself down. She promised herself that she would enjoy the day so she couldn't let something as little as this get in her way.

"No way..."

"...looks like it though..."

Yuuki turned to catch sight of a by-passing couple stare at her. They immediately looked away and walked passed her, but Yuuki still faintly heard their whisperings.

"...he was with the other guy."

"That's disgusting...are they a gay couple?"

"Don't say it so loudly. But yeah, they're abnormal."

Yuuki clenched her hands together. Her mood completely changed. Reality was reality. She understood that not everyone accepted a homosexual relationship, but what got to her was, she wasn't a guy. They weren't like that at all. She was a girl, it wasn't abnormal. Why, why did it have to turn out like this? Yuuki took in a deep breath. This problem of her being seen as a guy to Zero had been on her mind for ages. Before this date, she also forced herself to forget the situation she was in and had hoped she could just enjoy herself, but she couldn't in the end.

"Here's your ice cream," Zero said, holding the ice cream before Yuuki.

Yuuki took it but didn't say anything. She was beginning to feel really depressed and unhappy. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She really wished she could be a girl to Zero, but at the same time, she was so indecisive since she didn't know what Zero's reaction would be. She was afraid, he'd hate her for lying to him? Yuuki held back her tears, it seems like she wouldn't be able to enjoy the day after all, not when her mind has started to think of all these depressing things.

From the side Zero watched Yuuki carefully. He knew something was wrong, he felt it but couldn't probably tell what it really was.

Yuuki and Zero both walked awkwardly besides each other. Yuuki in particular was acting self-consciously. She was happy at the start when Zero had asked her on a date but after her conversation with Kaien, she felt this was the cruellest thing to ever have happened to her. She decided against the idea of appearing before Zero as a girl, since she was still scared and uncertain of the reasons to why she had to be a boy when meeting him to begin with. She kept silent most of the day, which she regretted, because it was a good opportunity to spend time with Zero, however wasted because she felt uncomfortable being with him on a date as a guy. They went and watched a movie, grabbed something to eat and even went to the arcade, where they played separately. Yuuki felt herself on the verge of crying, since the day was approaching to a fast end. Through the whole day, she had been thinking of whether to confess the truth or not and still she couldn't come to a conclusion now.

"Yuuki, do you want to go home earlier?" Zero asked, looking at Yuuki with a concerned expression, "you don't look so good. Are you sick?"

Yuuki shook her head, "no. I'm fine. Can we at least go to the restaurant as planned? I booked the tables already."

Zero studied Yuuki then gave him a light pat on the shoulders, "let's go then." He walked ahead of Yuuki who slowly followed. Zero couldn't help but let out a long, deep sigh of his own. He really wanted to tell Yuuki that he didn't like him at all in that way, but Yuuki's temperament seemed strange today. He was unusually quiet and he looked ill half the time. Zero tried his hardest to continue this so called date, trying to cheer him up a little but it seemed that as the day wore by, Yuuki got more and more upset. Zero was concerned but he didn't want to ask out loud; in case he would take it as anything more than just a friendly concern for a friend. He felt the buzzing from his mobile in his pocket and he answered, "Hello."

"Shh. It's me."

Zero lowered his voice, "Aidou. What are you calling me for?"

"What?" Aidou said, "That's what I want to ask you? Why haven't you told that brat yet? Why does he look like he's half dead?"

Zero stopped walking and pretended to wait for Yuuki to catch up from behind, taking the opportunity to glance around him. He let Yuuki walk before him this time and whispered back down into the phone, "are you following me Aidou? Where are you spying us from?"

"Never mind me," Aidou said, "you need to be clear with that brat. Go and say what you want to say."

"Are you ordering me around now after spying on me?" Zero hissed at Aidou, annoyed that he was somewhere trailing him.

"Hey, I'm just worried as you advisor and friend."

"I don't remember you ever becoming my advisor," Zero corrected, "also, he doesn't look good. He looks depressed or upset for some reason. If he doesn't bring the topic up, I'd like to avoid mentioning it at all. At least when he isn't as ill-looking as today..." Zero dropped the mobile having looked at Yuuki's direction. He rushed towards Yuuki shouting his name.

From the side Aidou's eyes widened in fear, he too dropped his mobile and began to head towards the two. The car was heading fast towards Yuuki who was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he had walked onto the road. "ZERO, YUUKI," Aidou shouted watching Zero grab onto Yuuki in time and pushing him away from the car. There was a loud screech as the car stopped, hitting Zero as it did. Aidou ran towards them. "Zero, zero," he called as he approached them; his heart almost stopped beating from the fear that either of them was hurt.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Aidou heard. He calmed down; it was Zero's voice undoubtedly. Seeing Yuuki trying to help Zero from the ground, Aidou immediately helped. "What were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed."

Zero smiled at Aidou, "it was only a light hit. Seriously don't worry," Zero repeated. He patted Yuuki's head, "you too. Don't be in a daze and cross the road next time."

Yuuki looked apologetically at Zero but didn't say anything. She wiped the tears that already escaped her eyes.

Aidou who could only see cause to blame Yuuki couldn't stop his temper and started to shout, "what were you doing? How selfish can you get? Why are you sticking to Zero like this - don't you know your disgusting and annoying. Your nothing but trouble. Leave at once."

"Aidou," Zero whispered, though he himself felt similar to him.

Yuuki stopped her tears altogether and grabbed Zero's hand. She had enough of lies and secrets, it was too much for her, too overwhelming. She glared at Aidou, "this is my and Zero's date. Don't follow us." She shouted like Aidou did, "leave us alone."

Yuuki dragged Zero away leaving Aidou to stand at the scene, wanting to follow but respecting Zero's decision who hinted at him not to follow them. Aidou calmed himself down and focussed on the driver, apologising since it was Yuuki's fault.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked after following Yuuki for awhile.

Yuuki finally stopped having entered quite a peaceful looking park. She wiped her face from her tears once more and turned to face Zero. She wasn't going to run away now, she had decided. If she loved him then she needed to tell him the truth.

Seeing the serious expression on Yuuki's flustered face, Zero began to worry, "are you ok?"

Zero reached out towards Yuuki but she stopped him. "Don't touch me now," Yuuki breathed, "don't touch the fake me with such a kind hand."

Perplexed at Yuuki's reaction, Zero asked, "Yuuki. What's wrong? You've been acting really strange today."

"Zero, I'm actually a-"

"Found you at last…" a coarse voice interrupted.

Zero and Yuuki both turned around to see the source of the voice. Dread filled Yuuki as she trembled at the present predicament. They were surrounded by thugs, no they were her worst nightmare. Yuuki whispered, "it's too soon, not now…"


	11. Revealed

-1**Revealed**

"Do you know how long it took us to find you?" one of the thugs snarled, "We didn't expect you to be in this kind of disguise though. Clever, my princess."

"What are you going on about?" Zero questioned, "we don't know you."

"Small fry like you have no right to speak," the punk shouted over Zero. "Princess, we are talking to you." He pointed at Yuuki, "are you not satisfied with us associating with you so familiarly. I do apologise, Princess Yuuki."

Zero stared at Yuuki. She felt his stare at her and she turned to face him. She was planning to do this before these hugs had arrived anyway. She wasn't scared anymore because the guilt of lying to him was more painful than revealing the truth. "I'm sorry Zero."

"What are you saying?" Zero asked, though he already kind of got the hint. All that he needed now was to see.

Yuuki grabbed at her wig and with one big intake of breath she pulled it off, letting her real, long dark brunette-brown hair flow from her shoulders downwards. "I'm actually a girl."

Zero had a disgusted look on his face which hurt Yuuki as she saw it. He turned away from her. "Why did you lie?"

"I-I…" Yuuki began, unable to say more. Revealing this was already hard enough, she didn't know how else to tell him the rest. "Zero please listen. Its shouldn't matter too much…"

"Don't familiarise with me so much," Zero shouted which startled Yuuki. "I hate girls but I hate you even more now."

There was a sharp pain in Yuuki's chest. How could it be like this? How could it turn out like this.

"Have your fight another time," the leader of the thugs said, "I'm getting impatient. We have business with our princess here. If your not associated with her then I suggest you leave."

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered, "please listen, I didn't think you'd take it this-"

"I have nothing to do with this girl," Zero said clearly, "do as you please with her. I'm leaving."

"Very well," the thug said making way for Zero to walk pass.

Yuuki watched, "no…" She felt as though her heart was being ripped apart bit by bit and it was so painful, she wished she wasn't breathing. She knew her original motive in finding Zero, her lie to him, everything she started out to do, to get close to him, all was for her own selfishness, but during the short time she had spent with him, she really did fall in love with him. She really did start to love him and she was certain she liked him because of the pain she was feeling now. Yuuki clenched her heart and breathed in deeply. It was fine though, she was used to this treatment. Yuuki bit her lips and tasted her own blood in her mouth. She suddenly calmed down, shutting away all her emotions, she faced the matter at hand. Her hear no longer hurt, it felt no emotion, she was cold from the inside. This was the way she was trained to be, to shut off her emotions and desires when the time told her she had to. Yuuki pointed towards Zero, " I suggest you try beating up my dog before you bark at me."

The thugs glanced at Zero who was still walking away and towards Yuuki. "He said he had nothing to do with-"

"You believe his words over mine," Yuuki said. She smirked, "ZERO KIRYU, do you not owe me an answer to my question? At least give me one now."

Zero turned around, not understanding what Yuuki was trying to do. He wanted to ignore her. He somehow felt really angry that Yuuki had lied about her gender and his usual female hating instincts seemed to have taken over him. He didn't even want to look at her now, but a weird part of him couldn't quite leave Yuuki alone. He knew he shouldn't have stopped or considered giving her a reply. Walking away would end everything between them but there was a strange urge in him to want to answer. "It's a-"

"HE ANSWERED. HE IS MY SERVANT!" Yuuki shouted.

As soon as Yuuki shouted, the thugs made a leap at Zero who managed to dodge in time. Zero gritted his teeth, "what are you doing?"

Yuuki breathed, reaching behind in her pocket for her weapon. "Zero, I know you probably resent me a lot. I had no idea my simple lie was this much of a deal to you but, I'm sorry." Yuuki threw her metal rod in the air and it extended. She caught it and ran towards the thugs who were already fighting Zero, "AT THIS MOMENT. WORK WITH ME ZERO." She hit two thugs away from Zero, sending them to the floor.

Zero who had hit another, took a quick look at Yuuki. He was confused as to what he should or needed to do. He also had no idea if he'd regret it but, "JUST THIS ONCE," he answered Yuuki.

It wasn't long before Yuuki and Zero managed to take out all the thugs. Yuuki grabbed onto Zero's hand and made a run for it, ignoring Zero's protest or attempt to wrestle free from her grip. As Zero followed Yuuki's run, he couldn't help but be aware of himself being touched by a girl, He thought his phobia symptoms would strike him soon but surprisingly, apart from his awareness and a bit of tightness in his chest, there was nothing else. He couldn't understand why he seemed more fine than what he expected; was it because he had always spent time with Yuuki when he was a male? No matter what, it didn't change the fact that he can no longer be with her. Zero finally stopped running and wrenched his hand free from Yuuki's.

"Enough Yuuki," Zero said seriously, "no, that probably isn't even your real name. You can hide your gender from me so you can hide anything. Just what was your purpose in getting close to me in the first place?"

"Zero, please be calm and listen to-" Yuuki tried to say.

"We have nothing to do with each other anymore," Zero said clearly, "we don't know each other. We are nothing more than strangers."

Yuuki stood very still as Zero pushed passed her and walked off. She turned to stare at his back which was getting more and more distant. She didn't understand at all, what seemed to her as something unimportant; why, why is Zero acting this way just because she is a girl? Yuuki ran after him, unable to give up. She knew little of Zero's deeper feelings but she knew from the time they'd spent together, he wasn't a cold-hearted person. If she could only get him to listen to her problems, he may still help her. She grabbed his arm, "I want your help so please-"

Zero pushed Yuuki away from him, not saying anything to her. He turned back round and just continued to walk away from her. He heard sobbing noises behind him and guessed it was Yuuki but he ignored them. There was no need for him to be involved with her any further. From the start, he shouldn't have been so kind. "Since when did I become this kind?" He reached into his pocket for his mobile then called Aidou, who picked up really quickly.

"What is it Zero? Are things going well?"

"Yuuki…I…"

"Just say it. How did things go between you two? Did you tell him properly?" Aidou asked. "Are you hurt? Where are you?"

Zero inhaled and exhaled before answering, "everything ended between us. Sh-"

"ZERO, ZERO, Answer me, ZERO…" Aidou kept calling down the mobile.

He took the mobile from the unconscious Zero and closed it, ending the call. Then glancing around, he carefully moved Zero into the back of the car. He drove off, finding her.

"Hey," he called out once he saw her, which surprised her, judging by her stunned expression as she looked inside the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is the only way, we need him," he answered truthfully.

"No. We can't do this. He'll hate me."

"Would you rather he hate you or you loosing everything?" he asked her. "Yuuki, look at me. For him, you must."

Yuuki stared at the unconscious Zero in the back of Kaien's car. She had never expected Kaien to appear and do such a treacherous thing. "Kidnapping him won't solve-"

"We must try," Kaien urged, "Yuuki, I am doing this for Kaname's sake. I told you I'll explain everything even to you but we need Zero Kiryu first."

"He won't help," Yuuki tried to argue.

"NO," Kaien shouted over Yuuki, "get in the car now. We're heading there."

Yuuki stared at Kaien. She had always did as he said because she knew he always meant her good. But this time, his idea of kidnapping Zero and taking him there was too much. She stood there considering Kaien's perspective then got into the car. Kaien started the engine and the headed there.

Yuuki took a look at Zero, "maybe there really is no other choice. I really want you to listen to my request."

"Don't worry too much Yuuki," Kaien assured, "we are only taking him back to his past. He will always be part of this no matter how much he struggles."


	12. Faints

**Faints **

Zero stirred, his head aching and his body restrained. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was now inside a big meeting room, or at least, he assumed he was, since there was a massive long table with about 50 seats fitting to it. He tried moving his hands but found they were tied tightly to the chair. "My day can't get any worse can it?" he asked sighing. He remembered how he was worried about Yuuki and now, he didn't know what to think of her.

"Are you alright?"

Zero looked up to see Yuuki entering the room. It was a Yuuki he didn't recognise. No longer dressed as a guy but wearing a pretty dress and letting her long silk hair cascade over her shoulders. She was beautiful, a very attractive woman but that had nothing to do with Zero. He had nothing more to do with her. He didn't answer her.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry about kidnapping you – I wasn't planning to but-"

"Yuuki why are you apologising to him?" a loud voice called from behind, "Zero, you need to be a gentleman and answer girls."

Zero felt himself shudder at that voice. He recognised it and immediately frowned seeing Kaien Cross enter the room.

Kaien stood very still behind Yuuki for a few seconds before leaping towards Zero and giving him a massive hug, "I missed you so much you little rascal. You look as handsome as you used to but less charming in a odd way..."

Zero head butted Kaien hard, "you disgust me as always. Stay away."

From the side Yuuki couldn't help but giggle at Kaien and zero's interaction. They acted like old friends or at least Kaien was. Yuuki's giggle stopped as she rethought things, they knew each other. She didn't know that.

"Uncle Kaien," Yuuki said softly, interrupting Kaien's long confession to Zero about how much he's missed him.

"What, so you two are family?" Zero said, "No wonder I hate the both of you."

Yuuki averted her gaze away from Zero. She knew if she looked at him, she'd get upset.

Kaien hit Zero on the back of his head, "don't upset my little girl Zero. This has nothing to do with her."

Angered by Kaien's over familiar attitude with him, Zero began to shout, "Let me go. I don't want to see you or anyone associated with you in any way – you know. I'm at my limit already."

"I won't let you go," Kaien said clearly, "it took ages for Yuuki to hook you up and provide me with a good chance to kidnap you. My efforts will go to waste if I let you go so soon."

"What do you want with me?" Zero asked, "I'm of no use to you anyway so let go of me. Don't make me resent you even more...this is pointless."

"Uncle Kaien, maybe we should-," Yuuki tried to say before Kaien covered her mouth.

"Yuuki, do not go easy on him now," Kaien said. "he is our only hope. I won't give him up because he refuses to cooperate or for your weak heart towards him. I won't let him go until I get him."

"It seems like you won't listen to me," Zero whispered. He clenched his fists and with a bit of effort he broke free from the ropes that tied him down. He stood up and swiftly landed a blow on Kaien, sending him to the floor. This startled both Yuuki and Kaien, for they only stared at him as he made his way towards the door and disappeared from the room.

"Yuuki, I beg you. Shut all your feelings for Zero and force him, catch him," Kaien shouted.

Kaien's words were like a chant to Yuuki or a reinforcement of what she knew she needed to do. Running as fast as she could, she pulled out her weapon and overtook Zero. She slammed the blade of her scythe deep into the wall, blocking Zero's path.

Zero turned to run the other way, but Yuuki grabbed onto him, hugging his waist tightly and letting her own weight pull him to a stop.

"Get off, you disgust me, let go," Zero shouted, trying to pull Yuuki away from him but she wouldn't move. Yuuki only held onto him tighter. "What do you want with me – let go of me. If you don't I'll hurt you."

"I don't care if you hurt me," Yuuki shouted over Zero, "I want your help. I really want your help. I-"

Zero grabbed onto Yuuki's neck and exerted enough force onto it so that she found it difficult to breathe but still she won't let go of him. He raised his hand into the air, about to punch into her neck and break it into two when he hesitated. It would kill her. Why should he care now whether she died? This wasn't the first time he spilled blood with his hands so why was he hesitating? She lied to him and kidnapped him? What else was she going to do? Zero closed his eyes and let his hand fall down. There was a strange strain in his chest and he found it hard to breathe. _Not now_, Zero thought.

"NO," Kaien shouted, running towards them, "STOP BEFORE YOU KILL HER."

"I only have one thing I wish to say..." Yuuki said as loudly as she could, "my feelings for you aren't all fake. I didn't entirely lie to you."

Yuuki dropped to the floor but along with Zero. Ignoring the slight pain in her neck, she quickly checked on Zero. She gently patted his face, "Zero, wake up, are you ok?"

Kaien quickly ran over and pulled Yuuki away from Zero, who struggled and tried to get back to his side. "Stay away from him now," Kaien ordered.

"But-"

"Yuuki, he hasn't changed one bit. In the end, he is still the same ruthless person I know," Kaien said. "He tried to kill you just then. Thank god something was wrong with him"

"This isn't right," Yuuki whispered, "This shouldn't be how you are thinking things. He has a right to kill me and do what he just did. I was the dishonest one from the start. You and you still haven't told me everything."

"Calm down please Yuuki. I know everything's been tough."

Yuuki freed herself from Kaien's hold and turned to face him directly. "Hurry and call an ambulance, Zero is-"

"He will be fine," Kaien said softly, "it's just one of his usual phobia attacks. He'll get over it soon."

"What phobias attacks?"

Kaien looked away from Yuuki, not knowing how to explain things. He had never expected for Yuuki to develop such strong feelings for Zero and now he didn't know what to do about them. It would be a shock to her. He hesitated, "well it's nothing really."

Yuuki grabbed the scythe sticking out the wall and swung it towards Kaien's neck, poising just before the blade touched his flesh.

Seeing Yuuki's anger now, Kaien knew she was serious. "Only at times like these that you show your true self Yuuki. Your rage and anger for him are so strong."

"Answer me," Yuuki demanded. "I've been very obedient, listening to everything you told and advised me to do, but you know what I am in nature. Don't force me anymore. Please answer my questions this time."

"What is it that you wish to know?" Kaien whispered having no other choice but to give in.

"Everything," Yuuki said, "especially why you chose Zero for me?"

"I won't deny it. I don't plan on telling you just everything yet because I simply think it isn't the time," Kaien began, "But there are things I should tell you. However, I wish to tell you and Zero Kiryu so can we leave it for when he awakes."

Yuuki lowered her weapon, "you always do this. You always have your reasons to not answer me. But it's fine. Can you help me carry Zero back into the room?"

Kaien quickly pushed Yuuki away from Zero who she was about to try lift off the floor.

Yuuki blinked at Kaien, "what are you-"

"Don't touch Zero," Kaien blurted out from shock, "you can agitate his condition more. He's allergic to females-"

There was silence as Kaien immediately covered his mouth with his hands and Yuuki looking at him gob smacked.

"You- you just said Zero was allergic to what?" Yuuki slowly said.

Kaien gulped, "it's the truth. Zero is allergic to girls, females to be precise. When he touches one, he faints like that…so just then he must've…" He averted his gaze away from Yuuki seeing her twitch and a dark aura surround her. She looked too melancholic and he felt scared.

"H-he's allergic to girls," Yuuki repeated about five times before she grabbed onto Kaien and fell to the floor.

Kaien panicked now as Yuuki looked like she too had fainted from shock. "Hey Yuuki, are you alright? Don't go fainting like that. I know it's shocking but-"

Yuuki nodded and with an extremely upset expression looked at him. IT wasn't long before she started to cry. "WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW? Kaien, he, Zero is allergic to girls and I'm a girl…I-I finally understand why you asked me to lie about my gender but-but, but he's still allergic to girls and…WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

Yuuki began to shake Kaien vigorously, making him see stars appear before his eyes. "Will you please just calm down," Kaien asked, trying to calm a ecstatic Yuuki.

"He's allergic to girls so he must really hate me now…" Yuuki said, slouching in a corner of the corridor. She turned to face the wall, still in the worst mood ever.

"Hey, don't be so gloomy, it doesn't have anything to do with-"

Yuuki shuffled further away from Kaien, still facing the wall and this time, she flung a random piece of mattress over her head, hiding in the corner.

Kaien's heart was officially broken seeing his precious girl in such a depression. It's not what Yuuki should do now but what Kaien must do to snap her out of it. How could he have misjudged the possibility that Yuuki might come to like Zero? Well, he recognised how handsome Zero can be but this wasn't the time to be thinking of like. There was serious business to attend to. "Look Yuuki, I think we can try to cure Zero's female-phobia so-"

"You don't sound convincing," Yuuki said still hiding beneath the mattress.

"Well you can always try to be friends with him to begin with and I'm sure things will-"

"I can't be near him if he's allergic to females," Yuuki pointed out, shuffling further away from Kaien again.

Slightly irritated with Yuuki's childishness Kaien shouted without thinking, "be serious. We can't change his weird illness with a simple word so just leave it as that. Besides we have important business to be getting on with. Your depression over your unrequited feelings need to end here. Seriously, grow up and be more mature, it's not like his allergy affects you in the first place; it's not like because of his allergy that you need to change your gender. So Yuuki-"

"Kaien," Yuuki shouted over his ranting and standing up to point at him, "your very intelligent. If Zero can't be around girls then I'll just become a boy. Book a date for me to have a sex change surgery now."

Kaien studied Yuuki's serious expression and feeling his head get lighter, finally fainted. She couldn't possibly be serious…


	13. Asking For Help

**Asking For Help **

Aidou frantically ran around the streets, checking every little alleyway and shop as he did. He looked at his mobile, panting, "Zero, where are you? What the hell happened?" Aidou gripped tighter onto his phone, worried about Zero. It was always been like this, even back then. As Aidou ran, the same image flashed back in his mind. It was the memory and picture of when Zero suddenly disappeared from him. That time he asked everyone and no one knew where Zero went. Then when Aidou finally moved on a little with his life, Zero suddenly reappeared before him but it was a Zero that was already changed, damaged and different. But no matter how different Zero became, their friendship never changed. Aidou was reluctantly pulled into Zero's dark world for some time and it took so much effort for them to free themselves from it. He stopped running now as he realised what this could be about. "It can't be, the Bloody Shears wants Zero back..."

"Well, shall we get moving then," a voice whispered passed Aidou.

Aidou stared at the man that was walking in front of him now. He looked around and only just sensed the other people that seemed to be looking at him. They were here, already. "What is this?"

The man walking in front of Aidou stopped, turned around and revealed his face which bore the mark of a massive red scythe wound around with roses, slightly above his chin. "Please come with us."

Aidou did as he was told recognising that dreaded mark. It was the mark Zero once had as well, the mark of a Bloody Shears.

...Back at the meeting room, Kaien rubbed his forehead whilst glaring at Yuuki. This was probably the first time he glared at her in his whole life, how dare she make such an unacceptable joke? He took a glance at Zero who her retied properly this time on the chair. Kaien had to admit that Zero had his own charms and he was almost perfect in everyway but the part of him that's dangerous makes him the least fitting candidate to be with Yuuki. He simply can't have them together other than business for now. He returned his gaze towards Yuuki, "Have you calmed down yet?"

"I was always calm, especially when finding out about Zero's phobia, I managed to keep my cool," Yuuki said avoiding Kaien's gaze.

Kaien held in his sudden rising anger, "how are you calm when you suddenly propose you want a sex change? Now, I know it may be weird but Yuuki, you are-"

Yuuki looked at Kaien with a faint smile, "I was really shocked when I found out is all. I'm over it. I'm not going to have a sex change or do anything drastic. I've always had to bury my feelings so is time, it will be the same."

Knowing Yuuki was serious, Kaien let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's time to wake him up. Since you're a girl, don't come anymore closer to him ok?"

Yuuki nodded, staying where she was stood and watched as Kaien proceeded to wake Zero. She was slightly confused as to what Kaien was doing since it didn't look like he was going to physically hit him or anything to wake him.

Kaien suddenly spoke loudly into Zero's ear "oh that beautiful figure of yours, my beloved Zero, that is bound by my love chains, can this fate that such a jewel has landed into my silky palms. I shall treasure thy body and nurture thy soul with my heart. Let me kiss-"

Zero's eyes bolted open and he immediately shouted, "don't you dare."

Kaien smiled, having successfully woken Zero. He turned around to show Yuuki a victory sign which she had to hold onto her stomach, shuddering from Kaien's disgusting words. It was no wonder Zero woke up so quickly, anyone would be revolted enough to wake. Sometimes, it was this unpredictable and silly side to Kaien that Yuuki liked though. At least, he would make the surroundings livelier and less dark.

Zero tried to move but stopped as soon as he started having noticed the ridiculous amount of chains that wrapped him up like a mummy and then there was even padlocks sticking out of the chains here and there, not forgetting two big boulders that were fastened to his feet. He twitched with anger, "what the hell is this? Let me go you disgusting man."

Kaien patted Zero's head and nodded, "I understand I understand. I'll let you go as soon as you listen to me and..."

"I don't care what you or that girl has to say. Just let me go this instant before I really get mad," Zero shouted over Kaien.

Yuuki had to look away from Zero the split moment. It pierced and hurt her heart to hear him call her that girl. He really did hate her. It was also so strange how much she liked and cared about Zero despite the short amount of time they had together. Was she really the type of girl to easily become emotional?

"Zero Kiryu, you are as stubborn as always," Kaien shouted, pulling out a gun from his pocket and firing it at Zero. The bullet missed Zero only by inches and Kaien positioned the gun directly over Zero's forehead this time, telling him he won't miss again.

Zero stared at Kaien and realised he was more than serious, he was desperate as well. "You know I don't fear death," Zero said, his gaze never averting from Kaien. "But it seems like you know how to piss me off? Put down my weapon."

"Your weapon," Kaien mused, "True this Bloody Rose is your mark but you have long discarded this name. You have no right to demand me to place it down now."

"The Bloody Rose," Yuuki gasped, looking from Zero to the gun. "He, Zero was the original owner of that gun. Then that means he is one of the lost-"

"SHUT UP," Zero shouted, "you get out of my sight. I don't want to see you. Who the hell are you anyway? This has nothing to do with you."

Kaien nudged the cold tip of the gun into Zero's forehead then took one step back. "Zero, you will not speak to her in such a rude manner. She is my superior."

Zero stared at Yuuki. He studied her very closely, her face and look, every feature upon her face and he laughed at himself. How cold he have never noticed before? The answer was more than clear now. "Yuuki... Yuuki Cross. I finally understand. You are his successor aren't you? Looking closely you do resemble him. Then this means..."

"You finally understand," Kaien said lowering his gun, "the situation in the underworld has changed once more."

"No matter how it changes, it has nothing to do with me," Zero said clearly.

"It has everything to do with you who was part of that world before," Kaien almost shouted, "Kaname Kuran is missing and it is speculated that someone close to him betrayed him. You know don't you that the four Knights are the only ones close enough to Kaname to be able to touch him. Zero Kiryu, you are one of those four knights."

"Don't talk crap," Zero shouted, "I quit long before he went missing. Everyone knows I vanished from that world before he did. I have nothing to do with this and don't you dare talk about it before me."

"I don't care what you think," Kaien continued, "at the minute because the Bloody Shears' have lost their leader, the group is in a dilemma. If nothing is done then the Bloody Shears' will most likely be overtaken by another group. Before another group gets this chance I will take over instead and to do that I at least need a symbol of power."

"You want to use me," Zero said, "because of what I used to be."

"Yes," Kaien stated clearly, "despite it is speculating that whether it is one of the four knights that have caused the disappearance of Kaname Kuran, they still remain pretty much the icon of power in the underworld. If you step up and support us then we can take over Bloody Shears' with ease. This is why I need you."

"Don't bother," Zero said, "I have no interest or desire to return to that world and I will not be part of your selfish schemes. To be honest, I don't give a damn what happens to Kaname or the Bloody Shears'."

There was a strange fury inside Yuuki as she heard Zero's words and she grabbed the gun from Kaien's hand and pointed it towards Zero herself, firing at him. She didn't miss like Kaien did and the bullet hit him hard on the right shoulders. Kaien quickly wrestled the gun away from Yuuki, yelling, "Yuuki, what do you think you're doing?"

Zero glared at Yuuki, not really bothered about the wound in his shoulders. Actually the feel of blood flowing out his body was refreshing and he didn't mind at all. "Why don't you aim better next time and shoot me properly?"

"Is that a suicidal plea?" Yuuki taunted, "You will not die in my hands Zero Kiryu. You will help me take control over the Bloody Shears'."

Kaien wanted to tell Yuuki to leave the room and let him deal with Zero if she was to get over emotional, but he was scared of her, suddenly seeing the killing intent from her. This was unusual and unlike Yuuki. This was probably one of the few times he saw her like this, displaying her true form to become the new boss, something he always believed she could be.

"Kill me or leave me alone," Zero hissed, "there is no third option between us."

"Do you honestly not care for the Bloody Shears?" Yuuki asked.

"I told you I don't care."

Yuuki felt the same sudden build in rage within her again. Zero wasn't like this, he was a kind person. The Zero she knew was a kind person so she hated it when he could say such heartless words so casually. Yuuki calmed herself down. What mattered the most at the minute weren't her feelings or Zero's it was what she can do for Kaname. She finally understood why Kaien had picked Zero and told her to get close to him. After spending the time she did with him, she realised what kind of a person he was and now, his identity was valuable. "I am determined to do whatever I have to in order to succeed. You will resume your position as one of the four knights and you will help me become the next boss of the Bloody Shears. There will be no option for you Zero Kiryu."

Zero looked away from Yuuki. "Believe what you want. I won't do a thing you tell me to."

Yuuki took out her mobile phone and dialled a few numbers, "You will find that I am quite a convincing person." She spoke into the phone, "bring him in."

Zero looked towards the door as it opened and a few men walked in, then he finally realised what he was up against. He looked at Yuuki who only stared at him, "you really do resemble him a lot."

"Zero, Zero is that you," a blind-folded Aidou called, struggling as he was held by the men.

"When did you catch him?" Kaien asked studying the constantly moving Aidou.

"I got this inspiration from you when you kidnapped Zero," Yuuki replied.

"That voice, is that you brat?" Aidou asked, "Hey Zero if you're here then answer me."

"What is it that you want from me?" Zero asked, knowing already he had no other choice. "Why is it me? Why can't you pick the other knights?"

Yuuki knelt down onto the floor besides Zero, "I know I'm selfish and I even lied to you but I really need your help."

"This is your way to ask someone for help," Zero said, lightly glaring at Yuuki.

Yuuki looked back at Zero with conviction in her face, "I want you to be my knight."


	14. New Boss

**New Boss **

"Will you let Aidou go if I promise to help you?" Zero asked.

"I don't believe in promises," Yuuki answered. She walked over to Aidou and forced opened his mouth, placing a drug into it then forcing him to swallow. "I can give him the cure for this poison once I'm satisfied. It's a long term poison so you won't be able to see the affects immediately but I assure you he will die without cure. Like this, a deal is more secure than promises."

Zero laughed, "fine with me."

Kaien clicked her fingers at her men, "release him and get the best doctor here right now to treat Zero's wounds."

As Aidou was released, he quickly tore the blindfold from his eyes and looked around to only register what kind of a situation he was in. "What's going on? Who forced me to eat whatever that was?" He quickly ran towards Zero who was already free but who still had an obvious gun-shot wound on his shoulder. "Are you ok? Who did this to you? I was suddenly approached by the Bloody Shears weirdo's so are you ok? Did they do anything bad to you?" Aidou stopped questioning Zero suddenly remembering he was still in the territory of his enemies. He turned and saw Yuuki. He was too shocked to even say anything, pointing at Yuuki with his mouth hanging open and looking at Zero.

Zero sighed, "Aidou, I'll explain this later to you but at the minute I think you already know how bad our situation is."

"Yuuki, that annoying brat is actually a girl," Aidou said, "no-no way...and a pretty girl to add. Zero, did you know she was a girl all along? Is your phobia cured?"

Zero grabbed Aidou's face and glared at him with the face that said, I'm already very annoyed so don't piss me off anymore. Seeing Zero's scary face, Aidou quickly shut himself up. He sat quietly in the room with Yuuki and another guy as they watched a doctor treat Zero's wound. It didn't take long.

"Zero, I think I should return this to you now," Kaien said handing the bloody Rose gun back to Zero.

Aidou watched as Zero took the gun. He had an uneasy feeling in his chest.

"Well, I'll sort out the preparations," Kaien said exiting the room.

Aidou couldn't stop himself from asking anymore and said, "Zero, I don't know much about the Bloody Shears but I do know a little. Can you tell me-"

"You know the time when I disappeared from you I joined the Bloody Shears," Zero began, "when I reappeared before you, I told you briefly it was just a group of outlaws and thugs but I wished to change my life and start over."

"I remember," Aidou said, "we had to fight a few times because the Bloody Shears kept coming after you but after awhile it was fine and we thought that they'd given up in pestering you. After those fights, we were just normal, but to be honest, I always wondered why a normal group of thugs would care so much about one person quitting."

"That's because Bloody Shears isn't just a normal group of thugs and I was quite a known member at the time," Zero slowly said, "It isn't a wonder that they refused to leave me alone since it is-"

"Bloody Shears is one of the top three groups within the underworld," Yuuki interrupted, "in a more simplistic term, when we say underworld we really mean the Mafia society."

Aidou was gob smacked. With his mouth gaping open from shock, Aidou stared at Zero and had a face that said, are you for real? Impossible...what did she just say? Since when did you join a Mafia?

Zero sighed, "Its as she said. Bloody Shears is actually a Mafia group. You understand now don't you Aidou? That's why they can't allow someone to quit and whoever gets involved must either stay in the group or die. I think I'm the only exception there is that I've managed to survive for this long."

Aidou snapped out of his little shock that is more appropriately described as a heat attack. He always knew Zero had a very dodgy past and to Aidou this didn't matter at all. They are still friends no matter what happens, what he must do now is try to help Zero. Aidou glared at Yuuki, "hey brat, even if you are a girl and look pretty – it doesn't change the fact that you are one. Who the hell are you and brat; give me the cure right now."

Yuuki twitched, finding herself irritated more than angry, "Aidou, I really do wonder if you are deaf? Would you like me to pay for your ear operation?"

"What is that you little..." Aidou snarled, "Don't you start picking a fight with me. You super clingy good for nothing annoying and cross-dressing freaky girl. I'm telling you, save that money of yours for yourself. You seriously need to get plastic surgery."

"Why are you calling me clingy when you're the one who is clinging to Zero right now?" Yuuki protested, even more annoyed to see Aidou holding Zero's arm. She got so annoyed she went and wrapped herself around Zero's other arm and smiled at Aidou, which made him glare at her.

"Get off Zero now," both Aidou and Yuuki shouted glaring at each other.

"Both of you get of me," Zero shouted, pushing both of them off him. He stood with distance from both Aidou and Yuuki. Somehow the anger he felt before had disappeared. He was mad and there was an undeniable feeling of hatred towards Yuuki that he felt only minutes ago but... everything went away. As soon as he saw Yuuki and Aidou bickering like their usual-selves the anger and hatred was replaced by calmness. Zero was so confused at the minute he didn't know what he truly felt or thought. "Seriously, don't you two understand what kind of a situation we are in?"

Both Aidou and Yuuki were very silent.

Zero sighed, "Aidou, you are technically a hostage at the moment. I'm being threatened and Yuu- that girl there is supposed to be controlling everything. Take this situation a little more seriously and stop messing around."

"She was the one who started it," Aidou protested but seeing Zero give him a sharp look he stopped.

"Now, can you please get this over and done with," Zero said, "what is it exactly you want me to do?"

"We wait until Kaien gets back," Yuuki spoke but very weakly. She noticed how zero had avoided saying her name now and that upset her greatly. "All you have to do is be yourself. You only need to stand behind me during the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Aidou questioned.

"I see," Zero said, "I understand. Just standing besides you is enough isn't it? Then after I do that, please do as you promised and give the cure to Aidou."

The door opened and Kaien reappeared into the room, carrying with him some clothes. He went straight towards Zero, "these are your clothes."

Zero stared at the black jacket that was in Kaien's hands, recognising it was his own. He took it, remembering what it was a sign of then and now.

"What are we doing with him?" Kaien asked Yuuki, pointing at Aidou.

"He's a special guest," Yuuki simply said. "You can keep a good watch over him whilst the ceremony happens. Actually take him to that place and I'll join you shortly."

Kaien grabbed Aidou's arm and began to drag him out the room.

"Hey, wait what ceremony?" Aidou protested as he was forced to exit the room.

Yuuki stood back to back with Zero, facing the other side of the room. She heard him undressing and putting on the clothes Kaien gave him. She felt a little awkward being there but there was something she wanted to know before everything started.

"There is something I wish to ask you," Yuuki began, "I want to know the answer."

There was silence so Yuuki continued, "Before that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you from the start. There really isn't a good excuse for what I did but will you tell me truthfully... before you knew I lied to you, did you think of me as a friend?"

Yuuki turned around to face Zero who was already turned to look at her. She gasped at the way he looked with his new outfit. He looked exactly nothing else but dangerous and almost like a true devil with the chains that hung from his pocket and the gun in his hand. He gave off such a dark presence dressed the way he was now that Yuuki almost didn't recognise him. She understood why he was deemed one of the four knights. He certainly gave off the feeling that he was someone powerful.

"Well, what difference would it make if you knew?" he asked her back.

"Its fine," Yuuki said, feeling a little scared of him. Was it his change in appearance or something else? It felt like he changed but she couldn't say exactly what. "Even if you don't tell me right now, it's fine. I can tell you though, that I truthfully thought of you and Aidou as my friend before this. Let's not waste anymore time."

Yuuki walked out the room with Zero following behind her. They made their way through the long corridors until they reached a massive big door with two men stood waiting.

"Please enter," one of the men said opening the big door, "we are waiting."

"You wait here until you are needed," Yuuki told Zero as she entered the room alone.

The room was filled with thugs and seeing Kaien standing with Aidou at the front, Yuuki joined them.

"All of you be quiet," Kaien shouted over the mutterings of the thugs. "You do know that your boss Kaname Kuran is currently missing. As one of the big three, Bloody Shears cannot run without a boss. So right here and now, we will elect our new boss."

There was complete silence as everyone in the room focussed their attention on Kaien.

Kaien continued, "After illumination of the candidates, we are left with but one suitable person to ascend to the position of the Bloody Shears boss. This person is no other than Yuuki Cross. Now we will begin the official ceremony to confirm this if there are no questions."

Kaien looked around and seeing that there was no reaction, he motioned for his servant to bring over a box. He opened it and from it, retrieved a golden ring which bore the symbol of the Bloody Shears. Yuuki held her hand before Kaien and he was about to place the ring on her finger when someone shouted, "Stop."

From the back of the room, a small group of people began to make their way towards the front.

"I don't agree that a girl should take over Bloody Shears," the leader of that small group stepped up and said. "Under Lord Kuran, Bloody Shears has earned such a good reputation; do you think a girl can handle this?" He turned to face the crowd of the crowd of thugs, "how can we trust this girl? I'd say for the good of Bloody Shears we ignore this girl's connection to Lord Kuran and reconsider the candidates. I mean, look at us. Look at Bloody Shears now, its pathetic. It's become the laughing stock of the other groups, Why?" He paused before continuing, "Because the four knights left Bloody Shears. The four knights that stood for the ultimate power in the underworld where practically every other group feared their power, they are gone, gone along with our boss. Now we go and place a girl to be our boss and our reputation will go down even more."

"Out of all the possible candidates," Kaien shouted, "Yuuki Cross is the most suitable."

"Suitable in what sense?" the gang leader questioned, "she is being targeted by others. She can't even protect herself, don't even think about Bloody Shears."

"Then you are suggesting someone else should become the boss?" Yuuki said, "how about you? Would you say, you are a better candidate to being the boss?"

"Of course," he said.

"Don't joke around," Kaien said, "Yuuki is the strongest-"

"Then let me test her," the gang leader shouted, aiming his fist at Yuuki suddenly.

There were a lot of gasps and whispers, especially the faces of horror as the gang leader knelt onto the floor, his fist flying through the air onto the ground and he stared at his wrist which gushed out blood. It took him seconds to realise the person standing before him and that made him quiver more than the loss of his hand.

"It couldn't be… the worst knight out of the four… you're back."

Whispers began circling the room now. "…impossible…"

"…Z-zero Kiryu, he's back…"

"There's no way, the devil is back."

"It is him, it is the devil…"

"As expected, he's strong. He cut off his hand using a gun…"

"…no way, didn't he disappear ages ago. Why is he here? We're doomed…"

"Your presence is quite a poison to one's composure," Yuuki whispered. "It seems like they still hold fear to you."

Zero looked at her but said nothing.

Unable too believe what he had just seen though, Aidou shouted over the whisperings, "What are you doing Zero?" Aidou understood he wanted to protect Yuuki but this was going to far. "What have you done?"

Yuuki shot Aidou a warning glance, "he's my knight, understand that."

There was silence in the room.

Yuuki smiled, "does anyone else want to oppose me? If not then I am officially Bloody Shears New Boss."


End file.
